The Brightest Star
by gladysnotw
Summary: For the good of the elves and the rest of the world, she joins as one of the Fellowship of the Ring. Gifted with incredible powers, Elenya joins her closet friend, Legolas, to ensure that the Ring is destroyed and Saruman's power dies. But, will the greed of man and elf get in their way?
1. Chapter 1

"And my bow."

Legolas proudly stepped forward and gave Frodo a curt nod. Others began to step up, including Elenya.

"You also have my power." she said, softly.

Legolas glanced at her and shook his head. "Elenya, stand down."

She gave him a cold look but he did not cower. "You must remain here."

She kneeled down before Frodo and met his eyes. "Brave Hobbit, I am not a man, but I was born with powers beyond my own belief. Allow me the honor of joining you."

Frodo glanced at Legolas who shook his head at the whole idea. "We're going to need all the help we can get."

Elenya stood up and thanked him. Legolas scoffed and walked away from the meeting. Aragorn put a hand on Elenya's shoulder and gave her a nod.

"I shall speak with him."

"No, it must be me. His quarrel is not with you."

"I will speak with Legolas."

They both turned as Elrond stood between them with his serious face. Aragorn knew his place and backed away from the two elves.

Elenya, however, was not satisfied and demanded to speak with Legolas herself and unaccompanied.

"This council is dismissed." Elrond declared.

Gandalf walked off with the four Hobbits, helping to prepare them for the journey. Elrond asked Elenya to follow him.

They passed by a fountain and the water began to boil. Elrond smirked and glanced at Elenya.

"You're making the water boil."

"Bad habit when I get frustrated, Elrond."

"Why should you be frustrated? You should be thanking Legolas and myself for forbidding you to take part in this perilous journey."

Elenya narrowed her eyes. "Forbid me. I care not for your silly instincts, as you call them. I'm leaving with the young Hobbit and the others."

Elrond placed his hand into the fountain water when it ceased to boil. Slowly, he dragged his hand through the water and created ripples.

"You were born with the power to control water and fight with the strength and flow of it. Why is that?" he asked, staring at the water.

Elenya sighed. "Because the elder elves gave me those powers, my lord."

Elrond dried his hand on his robe. He approached Elenya and gazed into her silver-blue eyes, admiring how she stared at him without a hint of hesitation.

"They gave you those powers because your-"

Elenya groaned. "I do not you to remind me why they were given to me. I know perfectly well."

"Then, you also know perfectly well that I will not allow you to simply risk your life and throw it away for such a dangerous mission."

"Save your pity for our people and worry about protecting them."

"You are one of my people. How can you dishonor them by abandoning them to make a name for yourself? A mere she-elf, who isn't thinking about her people." he scolded.

She pointed a finger at him, giving him a fierce glare. "Do not speak lies. I am trying to help my people by doing this. The elder elves gave me my powers and I am trying to use them or the good of the people."

Elrond shook his head and circled her. "I've watched you grow. I know how dearly you care for all the other species and creatures. You sympathize with the Hobbits, Dwarves, and even man."

"Man has failed several times but they've-"

"You do not understand the power that greed has over man."

"Greed is not just a hunter of man, my lord. It is a seeker of all creation."

Elrond stuck up his chin. "It is. I can it already consuming you, my star."

He stroked her cheek but she pulled away.

"Do not touch me again. I'm going to search for Legolas." she said, giving him a threatening glance.

He frowned as she walked away from his sight. He loved her dearly. But, she did not love him. He knew her heart was elsewhere.

Elenya hurried down a series of steps and spotted Legolas as he say by a stream. The clear water shimmered beneath the glow of the sun. She sat by him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Do not be angry with my decision." she said, softly.

He kept a stern face as he watched the stream. "He loves you."

Elenya lowered her eyes and gave a small shrug. "And we know he's not the one I love. Do you think supporting his decision will increase his likeness of you?"

"Of course not, Elenya. Are you joking? It'll be dangerous and I would never forgive myself if you are killed."

The water in the stream stopped flowing, as if time had frozen. Elenya looked at Legolas' eyes, hypnotized by their beauty. His white hair draped over his shoulders so perfectly.

"You underestimate my abilities."

Legolas shook his head. "I do not. I'm simply speaking realistically."

"I'm going with you, Legolas. Neither you or Elrond will keep me from going."

They stated at each other for a moment. He rubbed the back of his neck, still disagreeing with her.

"It's times like this that I wish you had a mother. I'd report your decision to her and you'd have three people against you."

"But, alas, it is not so. Elrond acts as my mother and father. You're my irritating brother." she said, giving him a playful shove.

Legolas gave her a tender smile and shook his head once more. His hand went over hers and rubbed her knuckles.

He looked at her, in total seriousness. "I know you're a brilliant warrior. And, you're an amazing young woman, Elenya. So, I will support you if that is what you truly desire."

"It is, Legolas."

He nodded and brought her hand to his lips. He kissed her hand several times with passion and affection.

"So, shall we pack for the journey?" he asked with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragorn cried over the harsh winds.

They had all began journeying through the high mountains, enduring the bitter winter storms. Gandalf clutched his staff and shook his head.

"NO!" he yelled back.

Elenya held her hand over her face to block the snow from her face. A voice was heard through the wind.

"Saruman!"

Suddenly, a crack was heard and they all looked up. An avalanche of snow fell upon them and they were swallowed by it. Gimli, the dwarf poked his head out of the snow, coughing.

"We must turn back!" Aragorn repeated.

Legolas nodded in agreement and glanced to his left to see that the Hobbits were alright. Gandalf looked at Frodo who shivered from the cold.

"Let the ring-bearer decide." he declared.

Frodo stared and replied, "We shall go through the mines."

And so, they retreated and left the blizzard for the quiet journey to the mines.

* * *

They reaches the low depths of the mountains and approached an entrance below. A lake sat by it, quiet and still. Gandalf noticed words above the entrance. They were written in elf.

"Speak "friend" and you shall be able to enter." he read.

Pippin, one of the hobbits, spoke up. "What does it mean?"

"Simple. If you're a friend, the entrance shall open." Gandalf replied, confidently.

Elenya stated at the water unsteadily and closed her eyes. Aragorn stood beside her, noticing her sudden distress.

"Something is not well within the water. I can sense a disturbance." she said, softly.

They both turned when they spotted one of the hobbits tossing pebbles into the water. Elenya stared at him, distressed. Aragorn put his hand on the hobbit's shoulder, gently.

"Do not disturb the water." he said.

Frodo began to grow impatient and approached Gandalf, who had nearly given up. Elenya knelt don and placed her hand in the water.

Legolas watched and said, "Is something wrong? What troubles you?"

Elenya stared at the water and took out her hand. "Nothing troubles me. Something troubles the water."

Boromir had been watching her and commented, "Surely the water is disturbed by your insisting and rude staring."

She threw him a look. "Do not make jokes about the water. You depend on it for life and without it, you would die."

Boromir opened his mouth to speak but a loud sound was heard. They all turned and saw that the entrance had opened. Boromir walked ahead as Legolas followed with Elenya.

She stopped when she heard a swish from the water. Frodo also heard and turned.

"Come on, Mr. Frodo." Sam said.

He continued but took another look before continuing. Suddenly, a screech was heard and tentacles shot out of the water. One wrapped around Frodo's leg, yanking him off his feet.

"Stryder!" Sam cried.

Aragorn unsheathed his sword and lunged towards the beast. Legolas reached back and aimed an arrow.

Frodo screamed as he was in the air. Legolas fired at the tentacles and managed to hit three. Elenya held her hand towards the water and focused.

Gimli yelled as he swung his axe. The water began to move, causing the creature to move closer to shore. Boromir watched in shock and looked at Elenya.

"You're bringing it right to us!"

Aragorn swung his sword and managed to slice the tentacle holding Frodo. He fell through the air and Aragorn caught him.

"Get inside!" he shouted.

They all turned back as Legolas followed behind, firing arrows. Elenya flicked her wrist and the water sank back to the lake, dragging the beast with it. The entrance closer and they pressed on.

Frodo clutched the ring as it hung around his neck. Boromir watched him as they walked through the stony halls of the mines.

"Would you like some water, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked.

Frodo shook his head. "No, thank you. Help yourself, Sam."

Boromir walked by Elenya and cleared his throat. "That was amazing, what you did back there. I've never seem a she-elf act so bravely."

She kept her eyes forward. "I did it to protect Frodo and the ring. It's what I swore to do when I chose to partake on this journey."

"Indeed. What caused you to make such a choice?"

"Almost all the elves have lost hope in man, except a few." she replied, glancing at Legolas.

Boromir grimaced. "Lost hope?"

"Elrond was there when he tried to convince Isildur had his chance to destroy the ring for good. But, man's greed stopped him and it betrayed him to his death."

"So, the elves think themselves superior to man?"

"Many do. But, I know that everyone makes the wrong choices. Some more than others."

"I see. So, you know Legolas from childhood, I understand."

"Yes. He was there for me when my mother and father died in the great battle against Saruman. Elrond saw it happen and has treated me as a daughter ever since."

"Seems like he has something a bit more than that on his mind." Boromie hinted.

Elenya shook her head. "I prefer not to discuss it."

They entered a small tomb where Gimli mourned for his cousin. Gandalf stayed closed to the hobbits, scanning the room. Legolas clutched his bow as he stood by Aragorn.

Suddenly, a loud clattering sound made them jump. Pippin had knocked a bucket down a well. It's clanking could be heard from several floors down. He shut his eyes as they all stood, waiting for something to happen.

When nothing came, Gandalf scolded the hobbit.

"Fool of a took! Next time throw yourself sown and rid us of your stupidity."

Suddenly, several footsteps and yelling flooded their ears. Boromir and Aragorn shut the stone doors.

"Orcs!" Gimli yelled, clutching his axe.

The hobbits drew their swords and Gandalf held his staff tightly. Elenya drew her own sword and stood by Legolas.

"Legolas!" Aragorn yelled as the orcs began beating the doors.

Legolas readied his bow as Boromir and Aragorn moved aside. The orcs began flooding the room and everyone attacked. Gimli swung his axe and took out many. The hobbits hesitated as Gandalf fought but charged when they gathered their courage.

Elenya dodged an orc's spear as it flew above her. She lunged her sword into its chest and kicked it away. Legolas drew back an arrow and fired into an orc's neck.

Sam stabbed an Orc approaching Frodo. Gandalf swung his staff, striking several Orcs in the face.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam cried.

Elenya turned and saw Frodo collapse from being stabbed. She gritted her teeth and threw her sword into the back of the troll who stabbed him.

It roared from pain and staggered. Legolas finished it off with an arrow shot into the back of its head. It's body fell to the ground with a loud crash.

Sam rushed to Frodo in tears. Aragorn wiped blood from his mouth and stared in shock. Boromir and Legolas lowered their eyes as Frodo sat up.

Sam gasped and smiled. "Mr. Frodo! I thought I lost you."

"It would seem there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said.

Frodo opened his shirt and revealed some sort of armor. Aragorn smiled and sheathed his sword.

"We must move on." Legolas said.

Gandalf nodded and they all hurried on. They entered a long hall of darkness with only a few torches to keep it lit.

The ground beneath them began to shake and they all stated at each other.

"What is that?" Elenya asked.

Gandalf looked in horror as he saw the all slowly glow with a red light.

"Run!" he yelled.

He and the hobbits began running. Legolas and Boromir grimaced as they saw the red light grow brighter. A huge horned beast came into view and they all widened their eyes.

"Go! Go!" Aragorn cried.

They all ran as they entered a room with several stairs leading to a way out.

"That's our exit!" Gimli cried, hurrying down the steps after the hobbits.

Aragorn took out his sword and turned to head back. Gandalf stopped him, shaking his head.

"No! Your weapons are useless against this force. You must run! Run!" he demanded.

They made it across the stone bridge and turned to see Gandalf facing the beast alone.

He held his staff with both hands and began muttering to himself.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried.

"We must do something!" Merry said to Aragorn.

Aragorn felt so helpless, as he remembered Gandalf's orders.

"He must battle it himself." he replied.

"We can't just stand here and watch." Elenya scoffed.

Aragorn shot her a glance. "What do you propose? There is nothing we can do."

She glanced back at Gandalf as the fiery beast growled. He took out a large whip and snapped it at the air.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf roared.

He slammed his staff down and the bridge began to crumble beneath the beast's feet. It roared as it fell into the abyss, waving its whip.

Gandalf turned to rejoin the group but the whip wrapped around his ankle.

He was yanked back but managed to grab onto the ledge. Frodo gasped and tried to run over. Boromir stopped him but Frodo struggled.

Elenya stepped forward. "Why do you stop him, you fool?"

She hurried towards Gandalf but Legolas held her back. She struggled against him but he wouldn't let go.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried.

"Release me! We can still help him!" Elenya yelled.

"Fly, you fools!" Gandalf scolded before falling into the darkness.

Frodo screamed. "No! Gandalf!"

Boromir lifted him up as he sobbed. Aragorn led everyone else out as Legolas dragged Elenya along. They squinted as the sunlight nearly blinded them. They left the cave and could see the forest ahead of them.

The hobbits fell to the ground and wept for Gandalf. Aragorn lowered his eyes, refusing to believe that Gandalf was gone. Elenya stopped struggling and hung her head, burying her face in her hands.

"Legolas, get them up. Now." Aragorn said.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir snapped.

"It'll soon be dark and this place will be filled with orcs." Aragorn replied.

He bent down and patted Sam on the back. "Come on, Sam."

Frodo had walked ahead and began to weep. Aragorn called for him but he continued. Tears blurred his vision and streamed down his cheeks.

"Gandalf..."

~x~

 **A/N: Before anyone tells me, yes, I'm aware of the spelling errors and that is totally my bad...I write most of my fics on a notes app and it spellchecks without telling me so some of the characters names are messed up and some words ma not make sense, but I hope it isn't too distracting. I went back and tried to fix as many as I could catch. More to come...**


	3. Chapter 3

The group ventured into the woods in silence. Aragorn led the way, holding his sword and scanning the area.

Elenya kept her eyes forward as Legolas approached her.

"You shouldn't have held me back from rescuing the wizard." she said.

Legolas raised his eyebrows, surprised and a bit relieved that she spoke up first. Her face was filled with anger and her blue eyes looked as though they could kill.

"Why did you act so hastily?" he asked.

She shot him a glance. "Hasty? You'd prefer that I just stood there, like the rest of you."

Legolas shrugged. "Perhaps."

She stopped walking. "Perhaps?"

"I just meant that you shouldn't just throw yourself into something so dangerous."

"Dangerous or not, it was the right thing to do, but you seem keen on convincing yourself that what you did was just."

"It may have been the right thing to do, but that isn't my point. What if the beast dragged you down with Gandalf as well?"

"I would prefer to die by trying to save a life than moving on, wishing I would've done something to help."

"You need to understand that you won't always be able to have victory in every circumstance."

He walked ahead of her, leaving her to comprehend his words. Why should she not have victory? Failure should never be an option.

In truth, Legolas wished that Elenya had never come along. He knew she could be stubborn and not always understand things. Plus, he could never bear to see her get killed.

Aragorn brushed some of his hair from his eyes as he gazed at the roof of golden leaves above them. The old trees were think and very large in height.

He glanced down at Gimli who was nervous of the forest. He looked around as if he expected someone to jump out and attack them.

"They say a sorceress lives in these woods. Those who get a glimpse of her are never seen again." he said, clutching his axe.

Elenya raised her eyebrows. "A sorceress? Is it the one where those who look at her fall under her spell?"

"The very one." Gimli replied with a shudder.

"I wouldn't think on it. Such things usually come from mere folk tales." she replied.

Gimli nodded but still kept his guard on, scanning through the trees.

"Might I ask a question?" he asked, glancing up at her.

"Ask away." she replied.

"You don't speak very much. And, you don't really speak with any of us."

"The question being?"

"Why risk so much to take part on this mission? I would think that you'd be more..." he paused to find the correct word.

"What does my lack of talking have to do with why I'm here?"

"I suppose that's my point. You don't speak to anyone but Legolas...a few times. You seem to be keeping to yourself and I would think you'd be more talkative and get to know the men that you are journeying with."

"You would like for me to speak more?"

"I was just curious. If you want to hear my opinion, I'd think you dislike being on this journey, seeing how you don't really involve yourself with us."

"Forgive me if I gave you such an impression. I joined to make a name for myself, you see."

Gimli raised his eyebrows. "How so?"

Suddenly, they stopped when a group of strangers appeared before them. Aragorn stepped forward and spoke with them.

His brown hair sagged over his shoulders as he spoke and his voice sounded a bit tired.

"Aragorn! These woods are perilous. We should go back!" Gimli suggested, nervously.

One of the strangers, an elf, spoke up.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." he said, glancing down at Gimli.

He continued. "Come. She is waiting."

* * *

Elenya watched as Aragorn did most of the talking as he xplained their jourey to the elves. One of them, a woman, kept her eyes focused on Frodo. He seemed a bit uneasy by her stare, and for good reason. Elenya noticed that the woman had quite a disturbing stare. Her golden hair and white gown glowed in the moonlight and her eyes seemed to be searching for something.

As they all turned away to rest, Sam walked by Frodo with Elenya not far behind. They spoke quietly amongst each other, and she listened closely.

"Did you hear that woman's voice? She spoke to me in my head." Frodo whispered.

Sam shook his head. "No. You heard her voice? What did she say?"

Frodo hesitated. "She welcomed me as...the 'one who has seen the Eye'."

"Perhaps she was just being polite. Aragorn seems to trust them so I don't think they're a threat. You should get some rest, Mr. Frodo."

Frodo still seemed a bit uneasy but decided Sam was right, and he needed his rest. Mournful singing filled the air as Legolas sat beside Elenya in the grass. She removed her leather vest and simply sore the white frock she wore underneath it.

Legolas rested his elbow on his knee as he listened to the singing.

"A lament for Gandalf." he said, lowered his eyes.

He looked at Elenya and watched as she gazed up at the stars.

"Here." he said, unbuckling her belt, which held her sword.

He removed it and put it to the side, scooting closer to her.

"He seems tense." she said, gazing at Boromir.

He sat a few feet from them, listening to the lament. His eyes were fixed on the ground as he held his legs close to his chest.

"Do you ever stop staring at people?" Legolas asked, slightly annoyed.

"That's an advantage to remaining silent and keeping to yourself. You get to observe others around you and form your acquaintances based on what you see." she replied.

"Interesting method, although I'm sure that Gimli would disagree."

She looked at him and he chuckled. "Anyone could hear that dwarf just by his loud breathing. Anyway, he did bring up something that has also been on my mind."

"Which is..?"

"Why did you come? You want to make a name for yourself, but why? And to impress whom?"

"I'm not trying to impress anyone. I just wanted...I just wanted to leave home, alright?"

"Leave? Why?"

"I've been told many times of the sacrifice that my parents made. I felt like this mission was my chance to be like them. To match their potential and honor."

Legolas listened and gave a small nod. "And, here I thought you came along to be with me."

Elenya smiled and shook her head. "Not a bad guess. Probably better to be here for you than for wanting something as selfish as making myself feel good."

"You've come to terms with it and you've been completely honest about it. Now, move on. Dark times are coming and you will need all your strength, even that of your mind."

She nodded as he stood up.

"You should get some sleep. We will continue tomorrow and there's no telling when we'll find another suitable resting spot." he advised.

"In a moment. I believe the lament is nearly finished." she replied.

Legolas left her as she continued listening to the lament. She turned her head and saw that Boromir was still sitting my himself.

She stood and approached him. He heard her footsteps and quickly wiped away the tear stains on his face.

"You should rest. I'm about to do so myself." she said.

He shook his head. "I will find no rest here. She spoke in my head."

"Galadriel?"

He nodded. "She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She spoke of having faith but I cannot. My father's rule is failing and he looks to me. Our people are losing faith."

He trembled a but as he spoke, truly haunted by Galadriel. Elenya understood how terrified he was of her. She had a bit of a frightening stare and her white gown glowed in the moonlight, like a ghost.

"You mustn't burden yourself nor allow her to frighten you. But, she speaks truthfully. Have faith and fight for your people."

He said nothing and stared at his trembling hands. Elenya put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her, admiring her white hair as it draped over her shoulder.

"Rest."

She stood and headed towards Legolas and the others as they slept.

* * *

Elenya couldn't sleep. She gazed up at the stars, thinking of Elrond. She recalled how he had took care of her for so many years after her parents' death. He cared for her. She knew it. He was a very wise elf and brilliant warrior, and she cared for him as well.

She turned her head when she heard a sound. One of the hobbits had gotten up from bed and walked off. She couldn't make out who it was exactly, but she decided to follow either way. As she made her way, she realized it was Frodo. He had followed the glowing woman, Galadriel, to a fountain of water.

"Will you look into the mirror?" Galadriel asked him.

"What will I see?" he asked, warily.

Galadriel poured water into the basin from a silver jug. "Even the wisest cannot tell for the mirrorshows many things."

Elenya laid on her stomach as she watched to hide from the streams of light coming through the branches. Frodo approached the glowing water as gladriel stared at him with her haunting eyes.

Frodo stared into the water for several minutes. Curious, Elenya closed her eyes trying to feel the water's mood, but she could not read it. She watched curiously and raised her eyebrows when Frodo jumped back with a sharp gasp. Galadriel stared at him, as if she knew what he saw.

"I know what you saw. It is what is in my mind. The future, Frodo. It is what will come to pass if you should fail." she said, slowly.

Frodo got to his feet, breathing heavily. He clutched the ring and gazed into her eyes. "If you ask it of me, I will give you the Ring."

"You offer it to me freely. I cannot deny that i have desired this." Galadriel confessed.

She suddenly glowed with a dull green color and her eyes widened. Elenya covered her eyes from the bright light, wondering if the others saw what was happening. She turned to look at them, but they were asleep. She glanced back down at Frodo and Galadriel, who was back to her calm and normal self.

"I cannot do this alone." Frodo said, trying to sound brave.

"You are the ring-bearer, Frodo. To bear a ring of power is to bear it alone." Galadriel explained.

Frodo lowered his eyes as Galadriel kneeled down to his eye level. Her tender smile appeared on her lips and he looked up into her eyes.

"He will try to take the ring. You know whom I speak of." she said, softly.

Frodo's eyes filled with shock. He clutched the ring in his hand and nodded.

"Then I know what I must do. It's just...I'm afraid to do it."

"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future."

Elenya couldn't believe what she just witnessed. She started to back away when a hand covered her mouth. She let out a sharp gasp and turned to see Legolas behind her. Her body relaxed and she shoved him away.

"Bit late for a stroll, isn't it?" he asked, with a small smile.

"I was merely...thinking." Elenya replied.

"On the ground and lying on your stomach?"

She laughed a bit. "It seems you've seen right through me."

"You need to rest. Come." he said, holding out his hand.

She took it and they walked back towards the other to get some sleep.

* * *

The Fellowship gathered into small boats as they left the forest for the lake. Frodo kept staring at Galadriel as they got farther away.

"Are you alright, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked.

Frodo nodded and kept his eyes on the water. Elenya glanced at Boromir to see he looked recovered from last night. He seemed much more confident. His eyes were fixed on the ring around Frodo's neck.

 _He will try to take the ring._

She repeated Galadriel's words on her mind and kept her eyes on Boromir. They rowed the boats onto shore after a few hours.

"We cross the lake at nightfall." Aragorn said, as he climbed out of the boat. "We will approach Mordor from the North."

They all unloaded and put their weapons aside, tired from several hours of sitting in wooden boats. Elenta sat underneath the shade of a tree and gazed at the water. The 300 hundred foot statues of the kings of old stood proud and high in the sky.

Aragorn sat by her and followed her gaze at the statues. He brushed a bit his brown hair form his eye and sighed.

"My kin..." he breathed.

She glanced at him. "The kings of old..."

"A path I might never want to go down."

"Why? Because of the mistakes of your ancestors?"

Before he could answer, Legolas stood in front of them. His eyes scanned the forest and he seemed uneasy.

"We should leave now." he said.

"No. The Orcs guard the Eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." Aragorn replied, gazing up at the sky.

"It is not the Orcs that worry me. A shadow and a threat hve been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it."

Neither Elenya nor Aragorn could deny his uneasiness. Legolas was gifted with good eyesight and excellent hearing. He stood tall and on guard as he scanned the area.

Sam had fallen asleep and the other hobbits were with Gimli. Elenya turned her head and noticed Frodo wandering off. She stood up as Aragorn closed his eyes and Legolas was keeping an eye on the other side of the river. She hurried into the forest after Frodo. Legolas turned and saw her leaving.

"Where are you going?" he asked, clutching his bow.

"To scout the area." she replied, with looking at him.

He looked down at Aragorn and at Boromir's shield that sat by one of the hobbits. Where was Boromir? He looked around and noticed that Frodo had also gone.

"Where is Frodo?" Merry asked.

Sam gave a sharp snort and awoke from his sleep. He looked around and noticed that Frodo was gone. He got up and began to panic. Aragorn also awoke and hurried to his feet when he realized Boromir was missing.

* * *

Elenya rushed to catch up with Frodo. He glanced up at her and lowered his guard.

"You shouldn't wander alone." she advised.

He continued walking and staring at the grund with a tense look on his face. Elenya debated whether or not to mention the night before. She bit her lip and continued walking beside him.

"I know what Galadriel showed you last night. She spoke of the ring and that...someone was going to try and steal it."

Frodo froze and tensed. "You...heard everything. How can I trust that you're not trying to take the ring and hand it to Boromir."

She gazed at the ring and back at Frodo. "The ring must be destroyed. That is why I joined you. I know you seek solitude because it's been torturing and you feel it best to be alone."

He scanned her from head to toe. "How do you know what I feel?"

"I once did the same thing when I was a child. I suffered greatly and thought that being alone would help. Take it from me, young hobbit, it was the worst choice I ever made. You need to have people around you to help you get through it,"

Frodo shook his head and his eyes filled with anxiety. "This is different."

Elenya admitted defeat and nodded. "I suppose it is. But, just know that I am not and never would try to take the ring. If you wish to be alone, I will leave you to it."

They heard a twig snap and Elenya drew her sword. It was Boromir. He held his hands in front of him and chuckled.

"It's only me. It's unwise to wander, especially alone." he said, calmly.

Elenya put her sword away and sighed.

"Let me help you, Frodo. There are other ways to see this all end."

"I know what you would say, and it would seem like wisdom." Frodo replied, stepping away.

Elenya kept her hand on the handle of her sword, prepared to draw it. Boromir approached them slowly.

""We are all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us, to destroy what hope we have...don't you see that as madness?" Boromir asked, growing impatient.

"There is no other way." Frodo muttered.

Boromir's eyes now filled with anger and he clenched his jaw. "I only ask for the strength to defend my _people_...If you would lend me the ring.."

Frodo clutched the ring and stepped away. Elenya drew her sword and stood inbetween them. Boromir was confused by their haste and uneasy faces.

"Why do you recoil? I am no thief." he assured them.

Elenya stared at him with steady eyes. "You are not _yourself_."

"What chance do you think he has, she-elf?" he barked. "They will find him and make him beg for death before it comes to and end!"

Frodo turned away to leave and Boromir gritted his teeth in frustration. His fists clenched and he lunged at him. Elenya swung her sword and cut Boromir's cheek. He gasped and placed his hand on his bleeding injury. She was stunned by the cut but held her sword tightly.

He bent down and grabbed a piece of branch form the ground. Swinging it violently, he knocked her sword from her hand. She reached out to grab it, but he lunged ontop of her. Grunting aloud, she grabbed his throat with both hands and shook him violently. He climbed off of her and grasped his throat.

"Frodo, run!" she yelled.

Boromir gave her a hard kick to the side and she groaned aloud. He rushed towards Frodo and pulled him down to the ground. Frodo clutched the ring and put it on his finger.

"No!" he cried, as he vanished.

Boromir was shoved by an invisible force and heard small footsteps scurrying away. Elenya grabbed her sword and turned to be greeted by a strike on the face. Boromir had struck her with the small branch and she felt the splinters stinging her cheek.

He stood above her as she hurried to her feet. She clutched her sword, breathing heavily. Boromir turned and growled as he spoke.

"I see your mind! You will take the ring to Sauron! You will betray us and go to your _death._ " he cried.

He stumbled and fell to the ground. Elenya felt a bead of sweat fall down the side of her face. Boromir seemed to come to and began to breath heavily and panic.

"What have I done..? Frodo?" he whimpered.

He got up and turned to look at Elenya. "Frodo...where is he?"

She opened her mouth to answer but turned when she heard footsteps from behind. It was Legolas.

He was panting and asked, "Where is Frodo?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the...long reviews and feedback. I know this fic isn't perfect but I'm working on improving it and i hope this chapter shows some of that. Thanks for reading! Again, sorry for the mispelling...the bloody app I use can be a pain.**


	4. Chapter 4

Elenya and Legolas stared at Boromir as he panted and trembled. Elenya walked up to him and grabbed the collar of his vest.

"What are you doing?" Legolas asked, stepping towards them.

"He attacked us. Frodo was here." Elenya replied.

Legolas looked at Boromir, questioningly.

"I...I tried to take the ring from him." Boromir confessed.

Elenya raised her hand and struck him in the face. His body stumbled to the ground, unconscious. Before Legolas could even speak, they heard the growls and yells of Orcs. Elenya picked up her sword and motioned for Legolas to follow her.

"The Orcs are coming this way. We must find Frodo."

Legolas followed her into the woods when a loud horn filled their ears. They stopped and listened. Elenya turned to Legolas who was listening to where the horn's call was coming from. He turned his head swiftly and ran ahead. He stood on a boulder and looked ahead in the trees.

"The horn of Gondor! This way!"

He jumped off the boulder and led the way into the woods. Gimli came into view and joined them with his axe in his hands. Elenya and Legolas spotted Aragorn fighting off the Uruk-hai and orcs. He swung his sword, taking out as many as he could at a time. He thrust his sword into their chests and kicked them away, ready to strike at another.

Legolas fired arrows as Gimli swung his axe into the flesh of the Uruk-hai. Aragorn ducked the swing of an urul-hai's axe and called out for help.

"Boromir!"

Legolas turned and saw Boromir taking out his sword and taking out several of the pack. The two hobbits, Merry and Pippin, watched in horror and amazement as Boromir fought. He turned to them, gasping for breath.

"Run! Run!" he yelled.

Suddenly, a black arrow drove into Boromir's chest and he grunted loudly. The hobbits gasped and drew their own weapons, running into the battle. They were unsuccessful as the uruk-hai easily picked them up and ran into the woods with them.

"Boromir! Boromir!" They cried.

Aragorn approached Boromir just as another arrow was fired into his chest. He wheezed but remained standing. Then, he finally collapsed to the ground. Aragorn spotted the uruk-hair who had fired at Boromir and clenched his jaw. They met in the middle of the chaos and began swinging their weapons at each other. Legolas jumped from a boulder and landed on top of one of the beasts, shoving an arrow into its back.

Elenya stayed with Gimli and lodged her sword into several Uruk-hai. Gimli swung his axe at their chests and yelled as he did it. Elenya spotted the Uruk-hai fighting Aragorn, but couldn't make her way to him without running into another beast.

She watched as Aragorn smashed his sword against one the Uruk-hai's bow, crushing it. She was pulled from the stare as one of the Uruk-hai smashed its club against her head. The battle was now inaudible as she stumbled to the ground, clutching her head. Gimli rushed to her aid and took out the uruk-hai with a swing of his axe to the creature's legs.

Gimli got onto his knees but she shooed him away. "Aragorn...he needs help."

Gimli shook his head. "You have a large cut on your head. Just hold on."

Suddenly, the battle quieted down and Legolas met up with them. He examined her cut and helped her sit up. She shook her head as she got to her feet. Legolas wrapped her arm around him and helped her stand.

She panted. "Aragorn...where is he?"

They all turned and hurried down to find him with Boromir, as he lay dying. Two large arrows were in his chest and he gave painful gasps as he took his last few breaths. Aragorn stayed by his side, until he was finally gone.

Legolas lowered his eyes in grief. "May he be at peace."

Aragorn stood up and glanced at them, speaking softly, "They will look for his coming from the white tower, but he will not return."

"Where are the hobbits?" Gimli asked, stepping forward.

"They took them." Aragorn replied.

Legolas' head shot up. "Even...Frodo?"

Aragorn shook his head. "I let him go. He has gone to Mordor alone."

* * *

They all gathered together and returned to the edge of the river. Frodo and Sam had gone. Legolas ran forward and dragged a small boat towards the water. Elenya staggered over to help him, and they paused when neither Gimli nor Aragorn moved an inch.

"You mean not to follow them." Elenya said, as she stared at Aragorn.

Aragorn watched Frodo and Sam were across the river and heading into the forest. "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

"Surely you do not wish to suggest that we simply abandon them." Elenya spoke up, raising an eyebrow.

Gimli nodded. "It has all been in vain. The Fellowship has fallen."

Elenya sat down on the edge of the river and ran her hand through the water, shaking her head. Legolas looked down at her and back at Aragorn for some kind of hope or comfort.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippn, not while we still have strength left. Leave all that can be spared."

Without another word, Elenya got to her feet. Legolas clutched his bow and offered her his arm, but she shook her head.

"We travel lightly. Let's hunt some Orc." Aragorn said, walking off.

Gimli laughed. "Yes!"

Elenya and Legolas followed behind, clutching their weapons and ready for the journey ahead.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I'm making this chapter short because I've been doing some thinking. I will continue this and, no, the story isn't over! But, I'm going to continue this as best as I can, taking in all criticism, good and bad. I'm pretty tolerant, but when people start complaining and being unbearably picky about things like grammar, which don't get me wrong...it can be SUPER annoying, but I do the best I can with spellcheck and once in a while I spell the names wrong. But, seriously? Grammar? Punctuation? I'm not bashing on anyone, but please please don't be so picky about things like that. I can take it, but telling me in the form of THREE paragraphs or so, is just ridiculous. Like I said, it's not the criticism that bugs me. I can take paragraphs of people giving suggestions or telling what they don't like. It's the picky stuff, which I WILL try to improve on, but if you're expecting the greatest writing on Earth...I can humbly say that I'm not the greatest. But, thanks to anyone that tries to sit through this story and being a BIT satisfied or passive of it. More to come and thanks for reading...**


	5. Chapter 5

They had marched across a long grassy plain, and had gone a few days without much rest and food. Gimli, the poor thing, was running out of breath and exhausted. Legolas ran ahead and narrowed his eyes. Aragorn ran a hand through his hair and let out a long sigh. They had been running after the Uruk-Hai who had taken Merry and Pippin, and had no luck.

Aragorn got to his knees on the ground and pressed his ear near the ground, listening for something. Legolas and Elenya watched as he stood up and looked ahead.

He turned and spoke with concern. His voice was a bit hesitant. "Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent."

"We must hurry." Elenya panted.

Legolas turned back and called for Gimli. "Come on!"

Gimli stumbled down and grunted loudly. He followed but mumbled to himself as he ran. "Three days and nights. No food, no rest, and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell."

Elenya smiled as he huffed loudly. She stopped for a moment and looked back. Gimli finally caught with her and gasped for air.

"Will you be alright? Shall I carry you?" she asked.

Legolas froze and looked back. Gimli looked up at the young elf and shook his head at her. "Not even when I'm _dead_."

He ran ahead and Elenya stood in total confusion. Legolas walked towards her and leaned in by her ear. "Dwarfs take that sort of thing offensively."

She shook her head and smiled a bit. "Apparently."

"We're falling behind, let's keep moving."

They continued, climbing over rocks and the grassy plain just seemed to keep going and going. Aragorn knelt down again and picked up a handful of leaves in his hand.

"For God's sake, let's not waste time admiring the feeling of nature!" Gimli grunted.

"Come on, Gimli! We're gaining on them!" Legolas called out.

Gimli grunted again. "I am wasted on cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!"

They came across a hill and ran up to gaze at the plains below. Aragorn breathed heavily as he stood by Elenya and Legolas. Gimli was catching up.

"Rohan." Elenya muttered.

Aragorn nodded. "Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us."

Legolas walked forward a few steps and gazed at the horizon, squinting. Aragorn and Elenya exchanged a glanced and looked at Legolas when he spoke up.

"I can see them."

"What do your Elf eyes see? Where are they going?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas squinted and replied. "The Uruk-Hai turn northeast. They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

Aragorn lowered his eyes and muttered, "Saruman."

Gimli caught up, having heard everything that was said. He grunted in confusion and asked, "What would he want with those two hobbits?"

Elenya glanced down at him. "He must have sent the Uruk-Hai to bring the hobbits to him. However, they could only capture two of them."

"So, they're hoping at least one of them has the Ring." Legolas nodded.

"Well, what are we standing around for? Let's keep moving." Gimli said, running ahead, hoping not to fall behind again.

The other followed and quickly caught up with him. Gimli almost fell a few times, but was determined not to. He huffed aloud and Elenya couldn't help but almost laugh.

"Breathe! That's the key! Breath!" Gimli grunted.

"They run as if the very whips of their masters are behind them." Legolas commented.

* * *

The group ran through the night, exhausted but determined to find the hobbits. The bright sun was rising and the sky turned a bright orange and red colors. They all squinted at the sun's bright light and Legolas spoke softly.

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night."

Suddenly, they heard the rough beating of horses coming their way. They all reacted quickly and hid behind boulders. Banners were held by the riders as Elenya and Aragorn peaked form behind their hiding place. Aragorn came out from hiding and approached the riders. Elenya glanced at Legolas and Gimli, as they also came out from hiding.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" Aragorn asked the horse-men.

The men lowered their spears and surrounded the group. Elenya grasped her sword as Gimli grunted, holding his axe. The lead rider came forward on his horse, glancing at each of them.

"What business does an Elf, a man, a She-elf, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

Gimli grunted. "Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine."

The rider climbed off his horse and approached them. Aragorn, calmly, placed his hand on Gimli's shoulder. The rider looked down at Gimli, frowning.

"I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher off the ground."

Legolas aimed his bow with great speed and said, "You would die before your stroke fell!"

The riders aimed their spears closer to them, but Aragorn stepped up, putting his hand on Legolas' arm.

Aragorn looked back at the rider and spoke clearly, "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin. This is Legolas and Elenya of the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and Theodon, your king."

"Thedon no longer recognizes a friend from a foe. Not even his own kin."

The rider removed his helmet and his men withdrew their spears.

"I am Eomer, and Saruman has poisined the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And, for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

Aragorn replied, calmly. "We are not spies. We track a pack of Uruk-Haiwestward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." Eomer replied.

"But there two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Elenya asked, stepping forward.

"They would be small. Only children to your eyes." Aragorn nodded.

Eomer shook his head. "We left none alive. We piled the corpses and burned them."

He turned and pointed to smoke rising in the distance. Gimli's jaw dropped and Elenya shook her head in disbelief.

"Dead?" Gimli asked.

Eomoer nodded. "I am sorry."

Gimli lowered his eyes and hung his head. Legolas placed his hand on Gimli's shoulder in grief. Elenya looked at Aragorn and he lowered his eyes.

"Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands." Eomer said, finally.

Elenya frowned. "Look for them? Where? Amongst the corpses?"

Aragorn looked at her and shook his head. "Elenya."

"What does he expect us to find? Do you expect the hobbits will be hidden under the bodies alive?"

She looked away and started walking toward the smoke, rising to the sky. Gimli ran towards her, hoping to find some sign of the hobbits. He looked through the ash and remains of the burning bodies. His eyes came across a small belt and held it up in the air.

"It's one of their wee belts."

Elenya turned and examined the belt with Aragorn behind her. He let out a loud groan of anger and kicked a helmet. Elenya gave Gimli back the belt and cleched her fists. Legolas whispered to himself, wishing the hobbits peace in the afterlife. Elenya sat on the ground and grabbed a handful of grass. A helmet lay beside her and she grabbed it, throwing it angrily.

Legolas looked at her as she gritted her teeth. "They killed them! We did nothing. We failed them!"

Aragorn turned his head and saw tracks in the grass. "A hobbit lay here."

Legolas and Elenya turned to look at him. He crawled on the ground and mumbled, "They crawled."

Elenya closed her eyes and placed her hand on the grass. "They ran over here, and were followed."

Gimli grimaced. "How can you be sure?"

She opened her eyes and pointed to an axe a few feet from where she sat. "There's rope right there. They were bound and their bonds were cut."

Aragorn nodded and examined the rope. "Theior hands freed, they ran from the battle scene, dodging under a horse. Trying to stay out of harms way. Their tracks lead away from the battle."

They followed the tracks that led into Fangorn Forest. It was dense and dark, and Gimli shook his head.

"Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?" he asked.

They hurried in and walked until night fall. The trees were ancient and everything seemed too quiet. They assumed it was already night, although they couldn't tell because the forest was dark ever since they entered. Gimli put his finger on a leaf covered in a dark substance. He brought it to his lips and spit on the ground.

"Orc blood."

"These are strange tracks." Aragorn said, staring at the ground.

Legolas exmained the trees and put his hand upon one of the trunks. "The forest is old. Very old. Full of memory...and anger."

Suddenly, groans filled their ears and echoed throughout the forest. Gimli held up his axe and looked around, scanning for any sight of danger. Legolas did not reach for a bow and listened carefully.

"The trees are speaking to each other," he explained.

Elenya knelt down and noticed the ground was moldy and soft. Her hands traced the ground and her head shot up.

"Gimli!" she whispered.

"Huh?"

"Lower your axe."

"Oh."

Elenya stood up, slowly and turned her eyes to Legolas. "Legolas, man cenich? (What do you see?)"

Legolas squinted his eyes and breathed slowly. "The White Wizard approaches."

Aragorn grabbed the hilt of his sword and looked ahead. "Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us."

"That can be arranged." Elenya said, unsheathing her sword, slowly.

Legolas notched an arrow to his bow and steadied. "We must be quick."

They all yelled and ran forward, swinging their weapons. Suddenly, Gimli was knocked off his feet and Legolas' bow was flung from his hands. Aragorn's sword felt hot against his grip and he dropped it with a cry of pain. Elenya was blinded by a bright light and she dropped her sword.

"You are tracking the steps of two hobbits."

A voice spoke form the bright light ahead. Aragorn gritted his teeth. "Where are they?"

"They passed this way, the day before met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn yelled.

The light begn to dim and they all were astounded to see Gandalf before them, dressed in white. Aragorn shook his head.

"Impossible. You fell." Aragorn murmured.

"Through fire and water. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everday was as long as a life-age on the earth. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done." Gandalf said, softly.

* * *

 **A/N: More to come...thanks for reading!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Gandalf the White was his new name. He glowed with the brightness of day, and he wore soft white robes.

They exited the forest, riding on horses towards the small village ruled by King Theoden. Elenya stared at the small village as it sat upon a small hill. She rode with Aragorn and they both stared at the village.

She mumbled. "This city has known pain."

Gandalf looked their way. "Do not expect welcome here."

They rode on towards the village. As they approached the front entrance, Aragorn watched a flag fly and land on the ground. They rode through the village and its people stared at them, helplessly.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli commented.

They were greeted by several guards and were asked to turn in their weapons before seeing the king. Gimli hesitated and handed over his axe, following the scaling of the others.

Gandalf was allowed his staff and they entered to see Theoden. His appearance was disturbing and frightful. His eyes were a faded blur and his skin was wrinkled and almost ancient.

His face held no emotion and his eyes were heavy. He sat on his throne, pathetically. Legolas noticed the dark figure sitting beside the king and glanced at Aragorn.

Gandalf gave a small bow, greeting the king. The dark figure whispered into the King's ear before the king spoke.

"Why...should I welcome you, Gandalf?"

The dark figure approached the group, eyeing Gimli and Elenya.

"Is this how you visit our great king? With a she-elf and a dwarf?" he spat.

"Hold your tongue, leech. I don't need a sword to cut it off." Elenya snapped.

"You elves think yourselves noble and pure. You're nothing more than prideful fools."

Elenya's face hardened and she kneeled down, pulling a knife from her boot. Several men came towards them but Gandalf readied his staff.

"His staff. I told you to take his staff!"

Aragorn and Legolas reacted quickly and began fighting off the guards that approached them. Gandalf aimed his staff at Theoden, glaring at him.

Elenya slashed her knife and cut the cheek of the leech who muttered lies to the king. Gimli tackled him down and sat on top of him.

"I'd hold still if I were you." Gimli threatened.

Suddenly, they heard Theoden groan and cry out in pain. A young blonde woman rushed into the room and gasped when she saw the king. Elenya knew she mist be royalty due to her white royal gown. The woman ran to Theoden's side and looked at his face.

Slowly, many of the wrinkles vanished and color began to return to Theoden's face. He inhaled deeply and looked at the woman.

He muttered. "I know your face."

Tears came to her eyes and she smiled.

"Eowyn."

Aragorn and Legolas both smiled. Content, Gandalf kneeled down and smiled at Theoden.

* * *

With Theoden back in power and control of his own actions, his people felt a bit of a relief. Gandalf and the others joined him in the main throne room to discuss Saruman. Gandalf tried to convince Theoden to prepare for battle, but the king refused.

"I will not risk anymore bloodshed of my people. I will not risk open war."

Aragorn sat with a long pipe in his mouth, thinking out loud. "Open war is coming, whether you would risk it or not."

Theoden turned to him, frowning. "The last time I remember, Theoden was king of Rohan, not Aragorn."

Legolas clenched his fists as the king turned back to Gandalf. "We will go to Helms Deep."

Elenya glanced at Legolas who scoffed and left the room with Aragorn. Eowyn stared at Aragorn, making Elenya raise an eyebrow. She followed Legolas and Aragorn outside.

"This is nonsense. He's running away from a war. There's no use in hiding when war will come either way." Legolas said, pacing in circles.

Aragorn nodded but defended the king. "It's his decision."

Gandalf soon joined them, heading towards the stables. "Helms Deep! He is running off when he should be preparing for this war."

Aragorn hand him his horse and Gandalf climbed aboard. Elenya left the stable and found Legolas staring out towards the dark mountains of Mordor.

His eyes were narrowed and his mind, focused. "Something evil is growing there. It does not take the eyes of an Elf to see it."

"We all know what is to come, and we all must be ready when it does. Theoden will come to see that."

"The way things are going, I doubt it."

"You mustn't think so ill of him. He has been under the control of Saruman and _any_ decision makes him hesitant. He will understand. There is no escaping this war."

Aragorn passed by them, ready to lead the people to Helm Deep. "Prepare to leave."

They watched as he reentered the throne room and Elenya side-smiled. "Aragorn is just as afraid as Theoden. He, too, wants the best for his own people. As do we, Legolas."

Legolas stared at her and gave her a brief nod, though he still thought the king's decision was rubbish. After about an hour, the village was on the move. Legolas and Elenya rode together with Aragorn behind them on his own horse.

Gimli had begun a conversation with Eowyn. Her blonde wavy hair blew in the small wind and her smile seemed to glow. She constantly gazed at Aragorn, lost in her own thoughts. Elenya thought back of Arwen. They had practically grown up together, except Elenya was a tad bit older than her, which created a few quarrels between them.

Elenya always trained hard to be the best that she could. Arwen was more concerned with being faithful to those she loved and also learned what she could when it came to combat.

For a few years, Elenya greatly disliked Arwen, seeing her a peacekeeper and always doing as she was told. Not that Elenya was never obedient, she just disliked Arwen for desiring to be so perfect and succeeding.

Arwen truly was the fairest Elf and her heart matched her beauty. She was soft and kind, which Elenya greatly admired. Elenya's thoughts were interrupted when she saw Gimli fall off his horse.

Eowyn laughed gaily and turned to look at Aragorn. She held her gaze at him and her smile slowly faded, as she looked at him admirably.

He couldn't help but find her soft face a bit attracting with the sun behind her and her small smile. He turned away as the king decided they should stop and rest for the night. Legolas wished Aragorn and Gimli a good night as he decided to stay up and keep watch.

He stood up straight with his shoulders back and his eyes focused on the darkness. Elenya side-smiled as she stared at him holding his bow. She turned when she heard Aragorn shift in his sleep. He awoke and sighed, sitting up. He lit his pipe and smoked for several minutes.

Elenya stood up, brushing her pants and sitting beside him.

"Do you think of her?" Elenya asked, quietly.

Aragorn lowered his eyes. "More than anything."

"She's faithful to you. Her love is relentless. Remember that."

"What was she like? As a child?"

Elenya looked up at the night sky as she tried to remember. She smiled at several memories and sighed.

"She was very much like she is now. Innocent but ready to defend those that she loves. I recall that one day, she swore that her future husband would be unlike anyone else's. He would be strong and handsome. True to his love for her and she would be the same to him."

Aragorn smiled at that. "And, you?"

Elenya chuckled. "Love was never really on my mind as a child. I was too busy trying to be as perfect as Arwen, but in another way. I wanted to prove myself as a noble warrior and a hero."

"I wonder what Legolas would say of that."

Elenya shot him a look and then smiled. Aragorn blew smoke from his mouth and gazed up at the stars.

"Legolas is a decent choice." Aragorn said with a shrug.

"Decent?"

Aragorn chuckled. "He is very focused and light-hearted. Something you need at times."

Elenya laughed a bit. "I confess I do. My temper can be a bit inappropriate."

"He is not very open of his feelings for you. Might I ask why?"

Elenya lowered her eyes and gave a small shrug. "I...believe it's just that he's focused with everything that's about to happen. A war is coming and...we must all be on our guard."

"More of a reason to show him how you feel. When the war comes, you must give him something to fight for."

Elenya shook her head. "He fights for the good of our people and the rest of the world."

Forgive me. He does fight for them, but you're part of this world."

Aragorn put a hand on her shoulder. She gave him a brief stare and glanced at Legolas from afar. His white hair glowed underneath the light of the moon and his blue eyes glared at the darkness, seeking danger.

Elenya tucked a stray hair behind her ear and stood up. "Good night, Aragorn. Remember who holds your heart."

He grimaced at that but understood what she meant when she glanced at Eowyn, who was asleep. He gave Elenya a nod, putting his pipe in his mouth.

"Remember who holds _yours_."

Elenya looked at him as he turned to lay on his side, closing his eyes. She glanced back at Legolas and sighed through her nose.

" Brave Legolas..."

She walked over towards where he stood, taking in a deep breath. He turned when he heard her footsteps approaching and lowered his guard. His mouth formed into a small smile and he gave her a small bow with his head.

"You should be resting."

She side-smiled. "It's a bit of a cold night. I couldn't sleep."

He removed his cape and placed it over her shoulders. "Better?"

She shook her head and removed it. "You must take it."

He held it in his hands and handed it back to her. "Take it and think of me while you sleep."

He spoke a bit hesitantly. She held onto his cape and grasped it in her hands, tightly. Small puffs of white came through his nostrils as he breathed.

"I..."

She suddenly didn't know what to say. He blushed a bit and took a step back. "You should be resting. I'll be alright on my own."

With a lower of her eyes, she turned away and wrapped his cape over her shoulders. As she walked away, she slowly turned to look at him once more before walking off. When she continued walking away, Legolas turned to look at her and gave a small smile.

"Sleep well, my star."

~x~


	7. Chapter 7

Elenya woke up when she felt the sun's warm beam on her face. She sat up and squinted, trying to wake up.

Aragorn helped the people gather their things and ready their horses. Elenya removed Legolas' cape and spotted him by a few horses.

He gave a woman his arm and helped her climb onto the horse. His head turned and he spotted Elenya.

She wrapped her arms around him as she put his cape back on his shoulders. He smiled and thanked her.

His eyes scanned her. "We continue on to Helms Deep. Are you well rested?"

"I was warm enough."

They both looked down, trying to decide what to say or whether they should speak at all.

Legolas clutched his bow and glanced at Elenya's sword. He side-smiled and she grimaced.

"What?"

He shook his head. "I was just remembering the first time I saw you pick up a sword."

Elenya chuckled. "Well, I'm just glad it wasn't also my last time."

He laughed. "I remember it so well. Elrond handed it to you, and you grabbed the handle with both hands. You gave it a swing..."

"And dropped it right at Elrond's feet," they said unison.

Legolas held up his index finger. "Ah, but that wasn't all that happened. You hurried to pick it up by the blade!"

"At least my fingers weren't horribly cut."

She held out her palm and examined the skin. Of course, a couple of centuries healed the scars, except one. It was half an inch long and the skin wasn't fully healed.

The sword Elrond handed her was a powerful one. Legolas saw the small cut and grabbed her hand without thinking.

Elenya felt her cheeks grow warm and their eyes met. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came to his rescue.

Elenya swallowed but didn't take her hand back. "Aragorn is already leading them to Helms Deep."

Legolas turned and spotted Aragorn on his horse. Legolas let go of her hand and she felt her shoulders shrink in disappointment. He turned from her to join Aragorn.

"Legolas."

He froze and she immediately regretted that she said anything.

"What is it?"

She swallowed and blinked several times. "I..."

He stepped closer, narrowing his eyes in concern. "What's wrong?"

Elenya shut her eyes and inhaled. "I love you."

Legolas' face turned pale and his mouth opened. He looked down and sighed.

"Elenya..."

"Legolas, Elenya, we must move!"

Theoden had called out to them as he rode on his horse. Legolas looked at Elenya one last time and shook his head.

"It's not the time."

Elenya grimaced. "Not the time?"

"A war is about to happen and we must focus on what's important."

Elenya lowered her eyes and bit her lip. "...Yes. I'm sorry. I should be thinking on what's important."

He nodded and stared at her. Her eyes looked up at him. Suddenly, she pushed him away and his eyes widened in confusion.

"A war is coming. Do not think me ignorant of that. But, you just made me ignorant of what I thought I was fighting for."

She walked past him and clutched the handle of her sword, tightly. Mounting her horse, she hurried after Aragorn. He turned his head when he heard the thunderous galloping of her horse.

She kept a solid face.

* * *

"Where is the woman who gave you that jewel?" Eowyn asked Aragorn as they continued their journey.

Elenya overheard and couldn't help but continue to listen. Arwen came into her mind and she side-smiled. She glanced at Aragorn when he did not answer Eowyn. He was lost in thought, and that only meant one thing: He was thinking of Arwen. Elenya glanced over at Legolas was up ahead. His hair followed the path of the wind as it blew against his face.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Aragorn speak.

"She is sailing to the Undying Lands, with all that is left of her kin."

Eowyn blinked and lowered her eyes. Elenya, however, stopped waling when she heard this. She knew Elrond's wishes for Arwen were that she got to the Undying Lands with the rest of their people. But, Elenya also knew that Arwen would never choose such a path, not if it meant that she would never see Aragorn again.

She clenched her fists at this. Arwen, whom she grew up with, was to be separated from Aragorn forever. She had to do something. They continued riding on to Helms Deep until they heard a rumbling noise. Legolas let out a grunt and fired an arrow up ahead. It lodged into the chest of a distant warg and killed it.

"Wargs!" Legolas yelled.

Thedoen rode beside Aragorn. "What is it? What do you see?"

"Wargs! We are under attack!" Aragorn replied.

Elenya climbed off her horse and drew her sword. Up ahead, they all saw Orcs coming charging towards them. The villagers began to cry and panic. They swarmed around like ants, panicking. Aragorn looked at Theoden, trying to catch his breath.

"Get them out of here!" Aragorn yelled.

Theoden turned towards his men. "All riders to the head of the column!"

Gimli hurried onto a horse as Legolas squinted his eyes, spotting wargs and orcs riding towards them on horses, puffs of dust behind them. Eowyn rode beside her uncle but he urged her to leave.

"I can fight!" Eowyn assured him.

"No, you must lead the people to Helms Deep. Make haste! You must do this...for me."

She held her gaze at him and turned away. As quickly as she could, she warned and gathered the people. They all ran off with Eowyn leading the way. Elenya held her sword tightly and swung as a warg approached her. Gimli leaped off his horse and onto another warg. He swung his axe and laughed aloud as he did it.

"Bring your pretty face to my ax!" Gimli yelled.

Legolas fired several arrows and killed off several wargs. Aragorn rode his horse towards the wargs and stabbed several with his sword. He grabbed a spear and threw it into another warg. It dropped dead on top of Gimli.

One Orc climbed onto Aragorn's horse and grabbed him by the neck. Elenya and Legolas saw this and ran towards him.

"Aragorn!" Legolas yelled, clutching his bow.

Aragorn struggled against the warg but his wrist was caught in the saddle strap. The warg ran towards the edge of the cliff with Aragorn struggling to get loose.

Legolas lost sight of Aragorn as an Orc came towards him. He hit it in the face with his bow and gave it a good kick out of his way. Elenya looked towards where she last saw Aragorn, but was shocked to see that he was nowhere in sight.

She hurried to the edge of the cliff and looked down to see rushing water heading East. She closed her eyes and held out her hand, trying to sense any type of movement in the water. A body. Anything.

 _If he still draws breath, save him. Arwen, save him. May the water hear me and guide him back to us._

Legolas came by her side and looked down, shaking his head. Elenya glanced down at his hand, and spotted the necklace that Arwen had given Aragorn. She shook her head when she saw it.

"Aragorn?" Gimli called out.

"Can you sense anything?" Legolas asked Elenya, quietly.

Elenya drew her hand back to her side and spoke slowly. "Nothing. I sense nothing."

Thedoen put approached them and put a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Leave the dead. We must move on. I am sorry."

He turned and walked away from the two elves and the dwarf. Gimli shook his head and lowered it, grieving over Aragorn. Elenya clenched her fists and stormed away. Legolas and Gimli followed, taking one final look at the raging water.

* * *

They arrived at Helm's Deep, but Legolas, Elenya, and Gimli felt no victory. They had lost Aragorn, but they were content that the villagers were safe. Eowyn came to meet them as she ran done the stone steps. Elenya gave her a hard stare and stormed off. Gimli told the Eowyn the news and tears filled her eyes. Theoden joined his men, in grief over Aragorn and the other men who lost their lives.

Elenya looked for solitude, and found it when she got away from the crowd and anyone's view. She closed her eyes and focused.

 _Elrond...hear me...Please, hear me._

After a few minutes, she thought it was hopeless. Ready to give up, she opened her eyes and was shocked to see Elrond before her. He took a step towards her and gave her a brief nod.

"What troubles you?" he asked.

"You will be pleased to know that Aragorn has fallen." Elenya replied without another thought.

Elrond narrowed his eyes. "Fallen? When? What happened?"

"A warg attacked him and dragged him off a cliff. We waited, but he has fallen."

Elrond circled her, confused. "And, why should I be pleased by this?"

"Because you have constantly told Arwen it would happen. Now, she shall have no guilt in going to the Undying Lands with you and the rest of our people."

"Why do you think me so cruel?"

"Because you have always tried to convince Arwen of the mistake she made of choosing a mortal man."

Elrond paused and lowered his eyes in defeat. "I do dent that I have, but you must know that I do not think of Aragorn as an unworthy man. He is mortal. I only ever thought of Arwen."

Elenya shook her head and turned her head.

Elrond raised his chin. "Now that we are here, there is something I wish to speak with you of."

"Concerning what?"

Elrond paused. "Legolas."


	8. Chapter 8

"What does Legolas have to do with anything?"

"His heart is troubled and he doesn't hold a gaze at you for more than a second. One can only imagine that you are the cause of his troubled heart."

Elenya turned away and shook her head. "It's none of your business."

"Perhaps not. But, you are a daughter to me. I have raised you since you were young, and trained you in the best way possible."

"And, what happens when a child is old enough to be on its own? They leave and try to find a life of their own."

"Is that why you left Rivendell?"

Elenya paused and looked at him. She did not reply, but he knew already knew the answer. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You sought to live your own life, but you were mistaken. Your life is with your own people."

"I am trying to _help_ my people by going on this quest. And, I am living my own life."

"Walking straight into a war is not living."

"War was always coming whether I walked into it or not, Elrond."

"You should accompany the rest of us to the Dying Lands. Come with Arwen. She will need you as much as she needs me."

"I cannot walk away from this. I _chose_ to come here."

"You chose to be here because you sought Legolas' heart."

"Seeking his heart was never my intention! I already had it long before I came to join the Fellowship."

She stopped raising her voice and lowered her head. Elrond raised an eyebrow and removed his hand from her shoulder.

"Do you still have his heart, I wonder." Elrond said.

"I have nothing further to discuss with you." Elenya said, coldly.

"Come back to Rivendell with your people."

"I will _never_ go back. Not until this war is over."

"Frodo is becoming weak!"

Elenya was taken back by Elrond's scolding voice and stared at him. Frodo was becoming weak? Where was he? Dying? Nearing his own death?

"How do you know this?" Elenya asked.

Elrond looked away. "This war cannot be won. The Ring will fall onto the hands of man once more. There is nothing more the Fellowship can do."

"You've known this for how long? You've sent us on this quest and have told us nothing."

Elrond grew angry. He spoke through gritted teeth. "Everything I ever do is wrong in your eyes! I have only just spoken with the Lady of the Wood. She feels the Ring bearer's strength weakening. I can also feel it."

"I can be of no help here. I must find the Hobbits and help them."

Elrond grabbed her arm. "You will do no such thing!"

Elenya gave him a hard stare and finally drew her arm back. "Very well. But, in exchange you must do something for _me_."

He raised an eyebrow, curiously. "And, what is that?"

"You must send for help when I ask it of you. Legolas and Aragorn sensed evil in this land. Something evil is coming and we know it. When I ask it of you, you must send Haldir."

Elrond narrowed his eyes. "Haldir?"

"He guards the forest's northern border. He must come. He has several men, enough to fight."

"You cannot hope to protect Helm's Deep. Even with Haldir's men."

Elenya stood face to face with Elrond and spoke clearly and softly. "You wanted me to live my own life. I am doing so, despite the fact that I am walking into a war. But, it is _my_ life, regardless. I have chosen this. You must let me go."

Elrond stared into her eyes and was remind of the deep oceans. She did not hesitate nor stutter and it gave him a sense of comfort.

"I do not agree with what you are chosing, but I can see that there is no stopping you. I will contact Haldir. You can be assured of this."

He gave her a small bow of his head and she felt a great relief. She let out a large sigh and Elrond was gone. She hurried back to meet with Legolas and Gimli, who were resting from the battle. They had been in a small resting quarters with Theoden and Eowyn. Legolas made eye contact with Elenya and she did not look away.

He stood from the chair he sat in and removed his quiver. Gently, he put down his bow and bowed his head to her.

His blue eyes met hers. "May I speak with you?"

She gave him a brief nod. They left the room and she followed him a few feet from the room. He turned to face her, taking in a deep breath.

He looked into her eyes. "There is much to say."

"I am sorry."

He blinked. "What?"

"For Aragorn. I know it was difficult for you."

"Elenya."

He placed a hand on her shoulder and slowly made its way to the side of her face. "I don't have the heart to speak of him now. But, I thank you."

She said nothing and stared at him. He lowered his eyes for a moment and swallowed before speaking again.

"I wanted to speak with you. What I said before...I never meant it to come out the way that it did."

Her shoulders sagged but he had not finished. "I should've realized that in order to win this war, I need-"

They were interrupted when Theoden walked towards them. Legolas spotted him and stopped talking. Elenya turned around to face the king and bowed her head to him.

"We are sending the women and children into the caves." Theoden said.

Legolas grimaced. "Into the caves? And when the Orcs come? If they breach the city, where will the women and children go?"

"We have barred the gate and have set a watch on the surround." Theoden replied, calmly.

Legolas held his stare. "Aragorn would've-"

"Aragorn has fallen. You'll have to come to terms with that soon." Theoden snapped.

He turned on his heel, leaving the two elves. Elenya looked back at Legolas and shook her head. She placed a gentle hand on his arm and gave him a small smile.

"He's just as concerned as you are."

Legolas shook his head. "It's late. We should rest."

He gave her a small nod and walked away. As he walked, he shut his eyes tightly and clenched his jaw. He mentally cursed himself and wished he could just turn around and go back to her. He wasn't even completely why he had walked away in the first place. It was too late, though. His back was to her as he walked and she lowered her eyes, wishing he would turn around and continue with what he was going to say to her.

* * *

Elenya stared out at the horizon throughout the night. When morning came, she wasn't a bit tired. She sat on the edge of the walls of Helm's Deep. Her eyes scanned the area and her hand was wrapped around the handle of her sword. Suddenly, something in the distance made her sit up.

Something was coming towards Helm's Deep. She stood up and squinted her eyes. Long brown hair came into view. A man, riding a horse.

Her heart filled with excitement. "Aragorn!"

She rushed to the front gates as they opened. The villagers cheered for Aragorn as he made his way inside. His horse led him all the way up the stairs and Elenya followed. He climbed off, weakly, and was greeted by Gimli. He wrapped his short arms around Aragorn and let out a short hearty laugh.

"Bless you, laddie!" Gimli cried.

Aragorn smiled. "Gimli, where is the king?"

Gimli gestured the way and Aragorn went into the hall, running into Elenya. She smiled at him and gave him a bow of her head.

"Our king returns."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Lead me to the king."

They headed towards the king's quarters and met Legolas, who stood in their way. Aragorn stood face to face with him and side-smiled.

"You're late." Legolas said, quietly.

He gave Aragorn a smile and scanned him, noticing his wounds. "You look terrible."

Legolas took Aragorn's hand and placed the Evenstar, his necklace, into Aragorn's hand. Aragorn stared at it and looked back at Legolas, deeply indebted to him. Legolas smiled and Aragorn clapped him on the shoulder, grateful.

"Hannon le (Thank you)." Aragorn muttered.

Aragorn entered the hall and found Theoden who was conversing with his men. They spoke with each other in private, leaving Elenya and Legolas alone once more.

"It is a miracle to see him back again." Elenya commented.

Legolas glanced at her and nodded. "He must have someone looking after him."

Elenya glanced at him. "Indeed. Arwen must've heard my call."

"You called for Arwen?"

She nodded.

"I see. Now, he is back."

"Yes, but I can sense something troubling him. There was a bit of shock in his eyes."

Before Legolas could reply, Aragorn returned with Theoden. They looked out towards the horizon, arguing. Theoden drew close to Aragorn, frustrated and with cold eyes.

"What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their hope hangs on a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as worthy to be remembered." he asked.

Elenya glanced at Legolas and back at Theoden, while Aragorn replied, "Send our riders, my lord. Send for aid."

"And, who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you." Theoden replied, eyeing Legolas, Elemya and Gimli.

They all remained silent while Aragorn and Thedoen walked off, preparing for battle. Elenya clenched her fists and hurried off to tell Elrond that the time for Haldir and his men was near. Legolas spotted her and couldn't help but follow. He stayed a few feet away so she would not sense him coming.

Finally, she stopped and he watched her closely. She closed her eyes and muttered quietly in their language.

 _Elrond, hear me. We need Haldir. The time for battle is coming closer and closer._

She whispered her thoughts aloud and Legolas heard every word. Finally, she stopped, but she did not move. Her eyes shot open and, quicker than light, drew her sword towards Legolas. He froze and their eyes met.

She lowered her arm, grimacing. "Legolas..."

He came out from behind the stone wall, approaching her. "You summoned Elrond to send for Haldir and his men in the forest?"

"You and I both know that Theoden and his men won't stand a chance. We must call for help, as Aragorn has said."

Legolas bit his lip and nodded. "Aragorn."

"You think my actions are wrong?"

"Not the actions, but what drives them."

"I don't understand."

"Aragorn declared that Theoden needs aid, and you heed his request by calling on Elrond."

Elenya frowned. "You were never a fool, Legolas. But, there is a time for everything."

"You rescued him from the raging waters."

"I asked the water to spare him and I asked Arwen to pour out whatever grace has given her to save him. If you could, you would've done the same. Aragorn is king of Gondor, Legolas."

Legolas looked at her for a moment, and saw no lies. He drew close to her and cupped the side of her face with his hand.

"Forgive me. Foolish thoughts have no place in war. We will need each others strength and trust."

She touched his hand upon her face. "Trust. You trust me..."

A pause. "With all that I am."


	9. Chapter 9

The men prepared for war in the caves, saying their final goodbyes to their loved ones. Small boys as well as teenagers were putting on armor and grabbing swords.

Elenya watched as she stood by Aragorn. It pained them both to see so many young boys heading into the war.

"This is madness." Elenya whispered.

"This is what must be done." Aragorn replied.

Elenya turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Legolas stood, like a thin tree, and stared into her eyes. "You must join the rest of the men near the throne room."

Her eyes narrowed. "What? No, I want to join you and fight above the gate."

"Let us handle it. The men will need your help."

She admired his persistence and though she desired to argue, she did not. Her hand cradled the side of his face and exhaled deeply.

"I will do as you say, but promise me something."

He raised his eyebrows, curiously.

Elenya hesitated. "Don't go jumping into a battle you know you can't win."

They shared a small smile and he gave her a nod. She parted from the men with a deep bow.

She lifted her head and said, "For Frodo."

The rain poured on them as they stood, waiting for the battle to begin. As Elenya stood, arms folded and eyes forward, she felt a sudden feeling within her.

Something felt wrong. Without another thought, she sought shelter from the rain and entered the throne room.

She closed her eyes as she paced the floor. A voice stopped her.

"You can sense it as well?"

Legolas stepped into the light as he held his bow. Elenya nodded at his previous statement and lowered her eyes.

"I fear for Frodo. I can sense that he is troubled. Something is not right."

"What would you do? Leave?"

His voice was angry.

"If the Ring has found its way into the hands of men, we are doomed." Elenya said.

Legolas grimaced. "Do you not know who you sound like?"

Elenya shot him a glance. "You think I sound like Elrond. I speak with my own words, not anyone else's."

"I see fear in the men's eyes. Now, I can see it in yours."

"I am not afraid. I must seek out Frodo and Sam. They're in trouble."

Legolas grabbed her by the shoulders. "And, how could you know that?"

"You said you could sense it!"

"That doesn't mean it's certain!"

"Think of me as you wish! I am going after Frodo. The Ring cannot fall into the hands of men."

He let her go and stepped away. She walked towards the doors, ready to leave. Before she opened them, she gave him a final glance.

"Though you are angry with me, I leave my heart here with you. Do not forget your promise."

And with that, she left the young Elf alone. He lowered his head and clenched his fists. Quickly, he hurried to the doors and watched as Elenya rode a horse through the city. All the men watched her ride through the gates and away from the fortress.

 _Haldir, make haste._

* * *

Elenya rode through the night. She called for Elrond to help her and guide her path to Frodo.

"Osgiliath. That is where you must ride."

And ride she did. She rode over several hills and valleys. Finally, when the sun had risen she has reached Osgiliath.

Her horse was exhausted but they had to press on. They rode towards the city as the sun was already high in the sky.

She arrived as the Nazgûl were taking over the city. Clutching her sword, she leaped off her horse. Her eyes scanned the city but saw no sign of the hobbits.

"Frodo! Sam!" she cried.

A sharp hiss made her cringe. A Nazgûl flew above her on a winged beast. She held her sword in both hands and gritted her teeth.

"What have you done with them, you blasted creatures?"

The flying beast gave a loud shriek. Suddenly, she was pushed off her feet and fell roughly on her side. Her sword fell from her hands with a clang.

Quickly, she looked at her savior and discovered a familiar face. Or, at least, she thought he looked familiar. His face had a small beard and his hair was long and a warm blonde color.

His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. They stared at each other for a moment, breathing heavily.

On his chest was a tree, the symbol of Minas Tirith. The White City.

Only one name escaped her lips. "Boromir..?"

He grimaced a bit and shook his head. "No. His brother. I am Faramir."

"Faramir." Elenya repeated.

He gave a quick nod and gave her a scan. "You are an Elf. Far from Rivendell."

Several Gondorian soldiers ran their way, aiming their bows at Elenya. She and Faramir stood up from the ground.

"I am here to find friends of mine." Elenya said, calmly.

Faramir raised an eyebrow. "What friends could a young she-elf have in such a place? Shouldn't you be back in your homeland, journeying with the rest of your people?"

"I seek two hobbits. It is crucial that I find them as soon as possible. Please, have you seen them?"

Faramir paused. "You seek a young Frodo and his companion, yes?"

Elenya's face lit up. "Yes, you've seen them! Where are they?"

"I released them. A few hours ago they were here, carrying the ring of power."

Elenya's smile began to fade. "They're gone? Where and when?"

Faramir opened his mouth to answer but stopped. He stared at Elenya with suspicion in his eyes.

"You seem rather hasty. From where do you ride?" Faramir asked.

"What does it matter? You must tell me-"

Faramir unsheathed his sword and aimed it at her.

"I will not ask you again."

She hesitated but replied, "I ride from Helm's Deep."

Faramir's men whispered amongst themselves. Faramir lowered his sword and raised an eyebrow.

"So far? Quite a journey for simply trying to locate friends. Or are you seeking something else?"

One of the soldiers spoke up.  
"Perhaps this could redeem you, sir. Your father would be pleased."

Elenya glanced at the soldier who spoke up, confused. Faramir seemed convinced.

"He would be pleased indeed with this new gift."

Frustrated, Elenya grabbed one of the soldiers' arrows and aimed it at Faramir's neck. His men shouted and drew their swords. Faramir held up one hand to stop them.

"Where did the hobbits go?" Elenya demanded.

"Is it truly the hobbits you seek, young elf? One of them carries the ring..."

His finger slowly traced Elenya's neck. "...it hung around his neck. The most powerful ring of all."

"I have no interest in the ring. I only wish to find them and assist them on their journey." Elenya spat.

"We let them go. They were heading that way." Faramir pointed but before Elenya could look, one of his men slammed the handle of their sword behind her head.

She fell to the ground, unconscious. Faramir felt his neck, where her arrow slightly pierced it. He looked down at her and nodded to his men.

"Bind her hands. Do not harm her. We will stay here and reclaim the city. Notify my father of the gift I have for him."

One of his men bowed. "Yes, sir."

Another soldier asked, "Where shall we put her, sir?"

"She will stay with me." Faramir replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Faramir did indeed return to Elenya. She sat up and stared at him as he kneeled down beside her.

"You wish to seek the hobbits, and I am have decided to let you do so." Faramir said.

She couldn't believe her ears. Her eyebrows narrowed at his statement. "What?"

"My father is the steward of Gondor, watcher over the throne. He rules for only a brief amount of time. He has a whole army of men. When he hears your request, he will be sure to see that the Ring is destroyed. He can help."

Elenya grimaced. "So, you would release me?"

Faramir nodded and raised an eyebrow. "I will release you under one condition."

"Which is?"

Faramir hesitated and looked towards Minas Tirith. One of his men appeared and handed him a satchel.

"Your request, sir."

Faramir thanked him and the man left. His hand reached inside the satchel and pulled out a horn, broken in half. He held the two pieces in his hands and showed them to Elenya.

Her eyes softened. "Boromir's horn."

"I could not bear to see my father when he first hears the news. So, I must ask you to tell him when you venture to see him. It'll probably be better to hear it from one of Boromir's old companions."

Her hands were untied and she was given the horn. She stood to her feet and stared at the pieces. She glanced at Faramir and sighed.

"I will go to your father. I will do as you have requested. And, I thank you."

He nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Forgive me for all of this. I hope you succeed in finding your friends. An army is the only way you can enter Mordor and locate your friends. Good luck."

They stared at each other, briefly. He held out his hand and she grabbed it. They shook hands and parted ways.

She held the pieces as she walked through the small city. Then, she heard Faramir's voice again.

"Wait."

She turned and watched as he handed her a horse's reins. She took them and smiled at the horse.

"Goodbye."

She nodded. "Goodbye."

She mounted the horse and rode away with several soldiers staring at her. Boromir clouded her mind and she wondered how his father would react to the news.

The gates of Minas Tirith opened as she rode through. Several people talked amongst themselves as she reached a stone courtyard. In the middle was a small tree. A white one.

Thin and yet it stood proudly. She thought of Legolas and smiled. Two guards stopped her as she approached a large door.

"What business do you have here, She-elf?" one of them asked.

"I have come to see the steward of this city. The father of Sir Faramir and Sir Boromir. I have tragic news regarding his son." Elenya replied.

The guards exchanged a glance and let her through. She entered a long room that had marble floors and a high ceiling. Across the room, she spotted a man on the throne.

His hair was long and gray. Bit of a mess and his face was wrinkled. He wore long robes and welcomed her with a frown. She removed the satchel from her shoulder and bowed with her head.

"You are the steward, then. I bear you bad tidings, sir." Elenya said, her voice echoing in the room.

The old steward held a cold stare. "What could a she-elf have to tell me?"

Her hand reached into the satchel and revealed the horn. The steward, Denethor, shifted in his seat when he saw this.

She approached his throne and gave him the two pieces of the horn. He held them in his hands as they shook.

"I left Rivendell with your son and other companions some time ago. Your son died saving two hobbits. Boromir died with honor."

Denethor's hands trembled and his face twisted with anger.

"How did you come by this horn?" Denethor asked.

"Faramir, his brother, gave it to me and told me that you could assist me. He thought it-"

"FARAMIR!" Denethor shouted.

Elenya jumped and swallowed. Denethor shook his head and stared at her.

"How long it's been since he died and only now do I hear of it. Who is to pay for this debt?"

Elenya grimaced. "Sir, there will be a time to mourn for Boromir. But, there is something more dangerous at hand. You must help."

"I am the ruler! And, I choose to mourn for my son now! You must pay for his debt!"

She stepped back once. "I must?"

He stood up and pointed at her with an angry frown. "If you desire my assistance, you will repay this debt!"

She frowned and lifted her chin. This was a waste of time. "I am sorry about Boromir. But, I will not listen to such foolishness. A war is about to begin and time is very valuable to me."

"All the more reason for you to stay."

She paused and turned to look at him. "What?"

"I have heard of these two hobbits that Faramir released. Such power could make me invincible. With one word, I can send men out to find those hobbits and bring me that ring."

Elenya clenched her fists. "That would be the end of this world as we know it!"

"Then, your next choice is clear. Serve under my rule and I will turn a blind eye to your small companions."

Elenya held her breath and lowered her eyes. She wished for Legolas to be there. She wished none of this had ever happened.

Her knuckles burned as she clenched her fists tighter and tighter. Finally, she got on one knee and bowed her head.

"I will serve you and Gondor if it means that you will hold your end of the bargain. I offer my sword and whatever strength left within me."

Denethor walked over and lifted her chin with his finger. "Well said. Now, I have a task for you. Osgiliath, as I understand, is in the eye of the Orcs. Rumors have spread that they journey there to take it over. All my men are there, and they will need a fine warrior like you to assist them."

She slowly got to her feet. "I will return there and do my best to keep the city on its feet."

She turned on her heel until she heard the steward speak again.

"Give my regards to Faramir, won't you?"

"Whatever you desire."

* * *

She rode back to Osgiliath with Faramir's men shocked to see her. One of them approached her and asked how she managed to escape the steward.

She scoffed. "I did not escape, exactly. I am forced to serve under his rule."

Faramir spotted her and was just as shocked as his men. He hurried to her as if he needed a closer look to prove she was really there.

He swallowed. "You're back."

"I am. However, things did not go well with your father. The man is insufferable and vile." Elenya replied.

"What did he say?"

"I am to obey his every command until he releases me. I feel so foolish."

Faramir looked at his men who were speechless. Elenya noticed and grimaced.

"You seem rather surprised to see me back."

Faramir did not know how to respond. "I am sorry. This is all my own doing."

"It is not your doing."

"Nor is it yours. I shall speak to my father directly and make him release you. All this talk of service is ridiculous."

"I will manage it as best as I can. I thank you for your help. Now let me help you here. I am to help you keep watch over Osgiliath."

She unsheathed her sword and gave it a few swings. "Where do we begin?"

That night, the Orcs attacked Osgiliath. They flooded the city and killed several soldiers. Elenya fought off many but there were more and more on their way.

One Orc leaped onto her back and sliced at her neck. The cut was minor as she managed to get the creature off before it could cut too deeply. Faramir fought through the night until he could no longer bear to watch his men die at every turn.

"Faramir! You must get the men out of here!" Elenya yelled amidst the chaos.

"Head to Minas Tirith!" Faramir shouted.

The men that were left alive hurries to their horses and joined the elf and man ride to Minas Tirith. Suddenly, Elenya's ears burned when a loud shriek filled the air.

"Nazgûl!"

"Run!"

"Look out!"

Men were yanked from their horses and thrown into the air. Their screams sent a chill down Elenya's spine. One man was thrown onto her and she fell off her horse.

Quickly, she got up and unsheathed her sword. She turned when she heard a Nazgûl fly towards Faramir and an older soldier. Holding her breath, she pulled a small knife from her boot and ran towards them.

Drawing back her arm, she threw the knife and it lodged into the neck of the flying beast. It shrieked loudly and tumbled down. Elenya grabbed a horse without a rider and rode after Faramir.

A bright light in the distance made them look ahead. Gandalf rode towards them with his staff held in the air. It shined a blinding light at the Nazgûl and sent them away, allowing them to reach Minas Tirith.

When they arrived, Faramir noticed a hobbit with Gandalf. Elenya smiled at Pippin and was happy to see he was alright.

"This is not the first halfling you've seen." Gandalf told Faramir as he stared at Pippin.

Pippin's eyes widened as his face filled with excitement. "You've seen Frodo and Sam!"

"Tell me everything." Gandalf demanded.

Faramir and Elenya told them what happened and what they knew at the moment. Gandalf paced around, mumbling.

"He's alive, then. He's alive!"

Elenya approached him and spoke quietly. "Aragorn and Théoden are alright?"

Gandalf nodded. "Yes, my dear. Helm's Deep is safe."

She hesitated. "And, Legolas?"

"He's alright. Not to worry."

She smiled and turned away to gaze at Osgiliath. Her smile faded and her eyes lowered. She folded her arms as Faramir stood by her.

"We were outnumbered."

She paused. "But, the steward will not be pleased."

Faramir looked down and sighed before speaking. "He is never pleased. Not with me."

"You cannot know that."

"I do know. I see it. As a child, I could see it."

"He's your father, Faramir."

Faramir hung his head and shook it. "He's just a steward. It was always his first priority. It still is his first priority. Nothing will change that."

Elenya bit her lip. "I could help."

"No."

"Truly I could."

He placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled but it didn't match his eyes. She saw a lost boy in them. A boy wanting to prove himself.

"There are some things in this world you cannot fix. Some things are out of our hands, Elenya. No magical creature or spell can fix them."

He removed his hand from her shoulder as Gandalf called for them to witness Pippin and his small speech of service. They all walked back to see Denethor as Pippin officially offered his service to the steward. Elenya stood with Faramir as they listened to him speak.

She didn't really listen because she couldn't get Frodo out of her mind. Was he safe? How long until he reached Mordor?

Denethor sat at a long table to eat. His eyes bore into Faramir's soul. Elenya could see the pain in Faramir's eyes.

"I do not think we should leave Osgiliath unfought and abandoned, especially when your brother held it intact." Denethor said as he picked at his food.

Faramir's eyes seemed to glisten with tears but Elenya wasn't certain for she did not want to stare at him. He fought hard for Osgiliath and it was his retreat that saved the lives of his men.

Faramir spoke up. "My lord, Osgiliath is overridden."

Denethor looked at him, coldly. "Much must be risked in war. Is there not a captain here brave enough to fulfill his lord's wishes?"

Faramir's breathing had paused and he felt a strange feeling in his chest. "You wish our places had been exchanged. That I had died and Boromir had lived."

Elenya and Pippin looked at him and back at Denethor. He held a goblet to his lips and drank. Then, he replied with a cold voice.

"Yes. I wish that."

Elenya clenched her teeth and shook her head.

"Since you were robbed of Boromir, I will do what I can in his stead." Faramir said, quietly.

"No!" Elenya said, suddenly.

Denethor shot a glance at her. She stood in front of Faramir and glared at the steward. Pippin stared at her in shock as she spoke.

Elenya looked Denethor straight in the eye. "I will go to Osgiliath and ensure that it is taken back."

Denethor looked at Faramir and raised an eyebrow. "Are you not ashamed? A she-elf will go where you will not. A pity."

Elenya suddenly wished she hadn't spoken. Faramir hung his head and turned to leave the room.

"Faramir, don't! I am coming with you." Elenya said, hurrying after him.

Two guards stood in her way, unsheathing their swords.

"Let the boy prove himself, she-elf. You will remain here." Denethor commanded.

Elenya unsheathed her sword to fight off the guards but stopped when she heard Faramir.

"Don't fight for my sake, Elenya. You're wasting your time."

She stood as he reached the end of the room. He turned one last time to his father. His eyes were watery and his skin was growing pale.

"If I should return, think better of me, Father." Faramir said.

Denethor did not even look at him. "That will depend on the manner of your return."

Faramir shut his eyes and walked away. Elenya put her sword away and stormed towards Denethor. She grabbed his goblet and tossed the beverage onto his face. He sat calmly as he wiped his face.

She slammed the goblet onto the table. "Send out whoever you desire. You'll never locate Frodo now. I am resigning from my service."

His guards did not dare challenge her as she left the room. Boromir walked across the courtyard on his horse and she hurried towards him.

"Faramir! Don't go back there, please! Your father has gone mad."

"I must obey my lord's command. My loyalty is here."

"Forget loyalty. This is madness!"

She grabbed his reins and the horse stopped. "I insist that you stay where you are! I will not let you go to obey this madness."

He paused and climbed off his horse. "Or you will do what?"

She took out her sword and and looked into his eyes. "I will use this if necessary."

He stared at her sword and placed his hand on her arm.

"I am not a boy. I see what you feel but this is my decision. As my only friend, I would expect you to respect that."

Elenya slowly lowered her sword at that. "Faramir...please."

Without another word, he mounted his horse once more as he placed his helmet onto his head. Elenya watched as his men followed him through towards Osgiliath. She saw them ride thunderously away from Minas Tirith.

She could hear Faramir yelling in the distance as they neared their destination. Closer and closer they got. Her eyes closed as she heard the quick whip of arrows flying through the air.

Silence was all that was heard. Elenya turned away and threw her sword on the ground with a cry. Her knees gave out and she fell onto the stone floor.

"Forgive me, Legolas...Faramir."

Her voice trembled as she sat on the ground with her hands covering her eyes. She sat there for hours, refusing to speak to anyone. Not even Gandalf could knock any sense into her.

"You did what you could. There is no need to react this way." Gandalf said.

"He was a friend. And, I let him go to his death." Elenya replied, quietly.

Before he could answer, he heard some ruckus going on below, he excused himself and hurried down. Elenya dug her hand into the grass and pulled out a handful of it.

She closed her eyes and heard Legolas' voice. "He speaks truthfully. You did what you could. No one could've done more."

"I cannot come to terms with it. I feel lost."

His hand ran through her hair and down her back. "We all have felt the need to be found. You are not alone."

"I shouldn't have left you alone. I should've remained in Helm's Deep with you, where I was needed."

"Someone needed you here. They still do."

Her eyes opened and she wiped them dry. Slowly, she rose to her feet when she saw a group of men carrying someone in a cot.

Her jaw dropped. "Faramir."

She ran towards them as Pippin and Denethor did the same. Faramir had two arrows lodges into his chest and a few scars on his face. Denethor whimpered as he gazed upon his son.

"He is dead. My line is ruined!" he cried.

Pippin bent down and held Faramir's wrist. His face slowly brightened up. "He's alive."

Elenya pressed her hand on his cheek. "He is."

She and Pippin gasped and smiled. "He needs medicine, my lord!"

Denethor was not listening. He wailed aloud as he looked out to see thousands of Orcs outside of the gates. Elenya put her hand on Faramir's forehead and waited.

"He's burning up," she said, quietly.

Pippin nodded. "My lord!"

Suddenly, Denethor's voice filled the air. "Abandon your posts! Flee! Flee for your lives!"

Suddenly, Gandalf raised his staff and struck the foolish steward to the ground. "Stand and fight!"

Elenya glanced at Pippin and he nodded. "You go, ma'am. I'll see to it that he's taken care of."

She grabbed her sword and gave him a small bow of her head. Quickly, she followed Gandalf as he joined the men blow.

"Will Rohan come?" Elenya asked Gandalf.

"Courage is the best thing on your side at present." Gandalf replied.

She nodded. "We need men to watch and man the gate. I'll assist them here."

"Good. I shall return in a moment. Do not hesitate."

"I will not."

Suddenly, the Orcs charged. They rushed to the city, firing arrows and having trolls push carts of Orcs towards the wall. Orcs leaped over the wall and the fight had begun. Elenya shoved her sword into the chest and face of several of them.

One swung its club at her but she ducked. Then, she threw her weight against it and thrusted her sword in its belly. Another managed to hit her shoulder with its club and caused her to fall by jars of water.

She pushed them over, breaking them and spilling the water. Mumbling to herself, she caused the water to flow towards the Orc and up its body. It flooded its mouth and killed it within seconds.

Suddenly, she stopped when she saw Pippin. He ran towards her in a panic.

"They're taking Faramir towards the tombs!"


	11. Chapter 11

She and Pippin hurried to the tombs and watched as Denethor commanded them to place the unconscious Faramir onto layers of wood.

"Get the oil." Denethor ordered.

Elenya and Pip heard this, and stormed inside. "You monster! You know he's alive!"

"He's not dead!" Pippin cried.

Elenya hurried to Faramir and held his face in her hands. "He's alive! Faramir, open your eyes! Faramir!"

He did not open his eyes, but she heard a sign of life. Faramir gave a very quiet moan and Elenya's heart raced.

Pippin tried to remove the wood but Denethor grabbed him and dragged him away. A guard snatched Elenya's sword and pressed it against her neck.

"Pippin!" Elenya cried.

Pippin struggled against Denethor and screamed, "No! He's not dead! No!"

Denethor threw him out the doors and locked them. Elenya looked at Faramir and heard him give another moan.

Denethor returned and the ritual continued. "Pour the oil onto the wood."

His men obeyed and Elenya was forced to watch. They poured some on Faramir's face and clothes. Denethor glanced at Elenya as she stared at Faramir.

"Elves are such superior creatures. You're the wisest and fairest of all. Yet, you never come to the aid of man." Denethor said, raising an eyebrow.

"There was a strong alliance between us once, but we saw what great greed man had. We saw it take over this land, but some of us still have faith in mankind." Elenya replied.

He leaned into her face. "But, why? Men are weak. We have no hope to survive."

"You can win this war. It's not over for you. Please, spare your son."

"You care for my son."

She looked at Faramir and saw his face twitch. He had more life than any other human she had met, aside from Aragorn. There was hope for man. She knew it. She felt it.

"If it takes you so long to answer, I know the reply. So, I will be merciful." Denethor said.

Elenya felt her heart race. "You will spare him?"

Denethor grabbed a torch. "No, I will allow you to light the wood and quicken his death. It seems only fitting that his dear friend should complete the task."

The guard let her go, but she would not take the torch. She shook her head and held her glare at Denethor.

"No?" he asked.

He sounded surprised.

"I will not do it. Nor will I let you touch him again." Elenya spat.

"Not even if I threatened you?"

"You could cut my throat. I refuse to kill an innocent, live man."

"I wouldn't cut your throat. It seems as though it's been cut already. I suppose you'll just have to watch."

The guard wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her sides. She grunted and kicked his leg. Two more guards held onto her and managed to cease anymore movement.

She had to wake Faramir.

"Faramir! Wake up! Faramir!"

Denethor poured oil on himself and sat on top of Faramir. He held his hands in the air and bowed his head.

"Faramir! Open your eyes!" Elenya cried.

Faramir moaned again but this time he spoke. "...mmmnya."

Denethor grabbed Faramir's face and shushed him. "His spirit crumbles. He is burning. Do it!"

"Faramir! No!"

Suddenly, Gandalf burst into the room on his horse. Pippin was with him and they rode towards Denethor. Gandalf knocked him off of Faramir with his staff and Pip jumped onto Faramir as the flames were lit.

Elenya saw her chance. With all her strength, she shook off the guards and struck them in the face. She hurried to Faramir as Pippin managed to shove him off the stone.

She bent down and held his face in get hands. "Faramir? Can you hear me?"

Pippin felt Faramir's pulse. "We need to get him-"

"No!" Denethor yelled as he grabbed Pippin.

Pippin screamed for help.

"You will not take my son from me!" Denethor wailed.

Elenya stood and punched Denethor in the stomach. Then, she gave him a punch in the face and a kick in the chest.

He fell back onto the fire and cried aloud from the burning.

"...mmmnya?"

Faramir slowly opened his eyes. Elenya turned when she heard the moan and gasped.

"Faramir. You're safe." Elenya said, gently.

His eyes opened a bit more and he gave her a small smile. Then, he turned his head when he saw his father burning alive.

Denethor ran off, screaming and wailing and wreathed in flame. Faramir tried to sit up but hissed from the pain.

"Lay down. You have a few injuries that need looking at." Elenya said.

He obeyed and kept staring at her. "Did we regain Osgiliath?"

Elenya looked at Pippin who couldn't help but chuckle.

"We'll discuss it later. You have to get medicine." Pippin said, smiling.

Faramir was taken inside to get his injuries looked at. Some of his fingers had minor burns but nothing major from the fire.

He laid in bed as Pippin placed a wet towel on his forehead. Elenya sat by the bed, making sure he was alright.

"I should get back. Rohan has arrived but Gandalf spotted several Oliphaunts in the distance." Elenya told Pippin.

Pippin nodded. "Be careful. I'll look after him."

Faramir held Elenya's wrist, making her stop. "You saved me. The both of you."

Elenya shook her head. "It was nothing."

"I won't hear it. You saved me. An elf."

"Man. Hobbit. Elf. Wizard? It means nothing. But, friendship is everything."

Faramir paused. "Indeed. You're my friend. My most precious friend."

She smiled and gave a brief nod. He released her wrist and she was off. She ran out of the gates to face the enemy in battle. Before she could do anything, an army of green, dead men appeared. They surrounded the land and attacked the Orcs. Elenya grimaced and saw familiar faces in the distance.

Legolas and Gimli. Aragorn spotted an Oliphaunt and called out.

"Legolas!"

Elenya spotted him as he ran towards the mighty beast. She watched with wide eyes as he knocked the riders off and fired arrows at the beast's head. With one leap, he slid down the trunk and onto the ground.

He landed in front of her and gave a small shrug.

"You're back." Legolas said.

She lowered her eyes. "Forgive me. I never should've left."

He cupped the side of her face as the land had slowly quieted down. "Your stubbornness just helped me remember."

"Remember what?"

He side-smiled. "Who I was fighting for."

She threw her arms around him and they embraced each other. She held him tightly and pulled away.

"You broke your promise, you know."

He grimaced. "Did I?"

"You promised you wouldn't throw yourself into a battle you couldn't win." Elenya replied, eyeing the beast he just killed.

He gave a shrug. "But, I did win that battle."

They shared a tender smile as Gimli approached them.

"Elenya, you're alive!" he yelled.

She nodded. "Master Dwarf. It's good to see you again."

"Where is the steward, Elenya?"

They all turned and saw Aragorn approaching. She stepped towards him, hesitant.

"He has fallen. It is time for you to take your rightful place on the throne." She replied.

Legolas gave Aragorn a nod. "It is time. Where is Faramir?"

Elenya looked back at Minas Tirith. "He is being looked after. He's alive."

"Come, all of you. We still have things to discuss." Gandalf said, walking past them.

Legolas walked ahead, past several corpses. Suddenly, an Orc's hand grabbed his ankle. It sliced at his leg with a sword, wounding him.

"Legolas!" Elenya and Aragorn cried.

She ran forward with her sword and cut the Orc's head off. Legolas stumbled down and put his hand on his wound.

Elenya bent down to look at it. Aragorn helped him up and assisted him in his walking.

"It's not that deep. You'll be alright." Elenya whispered to Legolas.

He side-smiled. "You worry too much."

* * *

"Frodo has passed from my sight." Gandalf said in the throne room.

"If Sauron had the ring, we would know it." Aragorn said.

Gandalf hung his head. "It's only a matter of time."

"There is still hope for Frodo. He has most likely reached Mordor by now." Elenya commented.

Legolas sat down as she cleaned his wound and bandaged it.

"Let Sauron rot! Why should we care?" Gimli asked as he smoked.

"Because 10,000 Orcs stand between Frodo and Mount Doom. I've sent him to his death." Gandalf said, sadly.

Aragorn shook his head. "No. There is still time."

"But, what can we do?" Elenya asked.

"March to the Black Gate. Take Sauron's eye off of Mordor for a moment." Aragorn replied.

Legolas smirked. "A diversion."

"It won't work. Sauron will suspect a trap." Gandalf said.

"Not when he sees our numbers. It's worth the risk and we cannot just sit here." Legolas defended.

"Certainty of death, small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" Gimli grunted.

Elenya finished treating Legolas and held his hand. "Can you walk on your own?"

He slowly got to his feet and hissed. Elenya squeezed his hand and he shook his head.

"Don't. I'm alright." Legolas said, wincing from the pain.

She raised an eyebrow. "I cannot be holding your hand while we fight against the Orcs of Mordor."

Legolas grimaced. "And, why not?"

She gave him a look and he chuckled. Pippin stepped into the room and approached Elenya.

"He wishes to see you. He's burning up again." Pippin said.

"In a moment. Legolas, try and sit down." Elenya told Legolas.

Legolas looked at Elenya. "You worry too much. Go, I will manage."

She looked down at their hands and slowly let his go. He held the side of her face and quickly pressed his lips onto hers.

"Go. Now." he insisted.

She felt her cheeks grow warm and slowly nodded. Pippin led her to Faramir as he lay in the infirmary. He was sweating and breathing heavily.

She sat down beside him and felt the towel on his head. "Well, no wonder he's burning up. You haven't changed this towel."

Pippin shook his head. "I changed it when I left to call on you."

Elenya looked back at Faramir. His eyes slowly closed and she shook her head.

"No, do not close your eyes, Faramir. You must stay awake, please." Elenya scolded.

His eyes opened and he looked at her. "Elenya."

"Pippin, get him some more water. Quickly!"

Pippin nodded and hurries out to get water. Faramir slowly reached up his hand and stroked her cheek. "Is Minas Tirith safe?"

She nodded. "Yes. We now march for Mordor."

He slowly sat up, moaning. "I will ride with my people."

Elenya put a hand on his shoulder and gently laid him down. "You must stay here. You cannot move, you're too weak."

He shook his head. "I have neglected them long enough."

His voice was very quiet and almost hoarse.

"Neglected, you call it. You nearly gave your life for them when you left for Osgiliath, and then you were almost burned alive."

"Please, let me go."

"I will not argue. You must stay here."

"Please."

"Enough."

He remained silent for a moment. Elenya grabbed a rag and wiped his forehead. He stopped her and took the rag from her.

"I can do it."

She shook her head and smiled. "I won't change my mind. Holding a rag is different from holding a sword and shield."

Faramir chuckled. "I suppose you're right."

She stood up and washed her hands. As she dried them, she said, "Pippin will return with the water. I must join the others."

"Elenya."

She stopped. "What is it?"

He hesitated but continued. "You will come back, won't you? Attacking Mordor will be dangerous."

"I am very well aware of what dangers await at The Black Gate, Faramir. You must trust that we will return in victory."

"And, if you do not return?"

She swallowed. The dangers of Mordor were great, indeed. Would she return? Would Legolas manage with an injured leg? There was no straight answer. Yet, she remembered that this was what she wanted when she left Rivendell. To be remembered in a good light.

Now, she desired to destroy this evil and create a better world for her people, even if it meant that she died trying.

Before she left, she sat by Faramir and placed her hand on his forehead. Her eyes closed as she tried to bring his temperature down.

Please...let him live. Spare him.

She pulled her hand away but Faramir held onto it.

"Stay here. Please."

He wasn't begging, but his voice was desperate.

"Do not make this difficult upon yourself." Elenya replied.

"I cannot just let you do this."

She side-smiled. "Your fever must be getting worse. You're mad."

"Mad, yes. Madly in love."

Her heart stopped. He squeezed her hand and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

She lowered her eyes. "Faramir."

Suddenly, Pippin waddled into the room with a bucket of water. Elenya pulled her hand away and cleared her throat.

"Change the towel. Thank you for your help, Pippin." she said.

Pippin nodded and smiled. "Guard of the citadel, at your service."

Elenya gave Pippin a warm smile and glanced back at Faramir. His eyes wouldn't look away from her. She inhaled deeply and turned away.

Without another word, she left the room to join the other as they marched to Mordor.

* * *

 **A/N: FYI, let me apologize in advance if the grammar in this isn't very good. I use the Notes app to write my stories and then I email them to myself. And, spell check on that app is a pain. Just letting you know...So, I will be continuing to update this story and I hope it meets your liking. However, I believe and I am sad to say, this will be my last update...at least until the holidays are over! I don't own a computer (presently) and I've been using computers at my college to update. With the holidays coming along, I won't be able to update since school won't be in session and such. Also, I'll be able to read reviews and see who follows this story. So, you know, don't hesitate to do either ;)**

 **Also, if there's not much description going on or a character seems OOC, I apologize. Like I said, I use an app and have the time I'm writing in bed before I go to sleep. I try my best, but sometimes I can write something saying that I'll fix it later and never do it. I went through this as best as I could, so have some mercy!**

 **hanks for reading and Happy Christmas, you filthy animals! :D #didanyonegetthatreference? AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! ^-^**


	12. Chapter 12

Sword in hand, Elenya inhaled and recollected her thoughts. Legolas entered the room where she stood and she turned to face him.

"Will you manage with that leg?" she asked.

"I've experienced injuries much worse than this." Legolas replied.

He took her hands in his, eyeing the minor scars on her face. His hand stroked her hair and slowly leaned towards her. His lips pressed upon her forehead and they spoke quietly in the language of their people.

"You do not have to march with us. There is still a chance for you to live a new life." Legolas whispered.

Her eyes narrowed. "What are you saying? What do you mean?"

He swallowed. "I think you know what I mean. This is where we say goodbye."

"You do not intent to return, then."

He pursed his lips and gave her a small nod. "The battle at the Black Gate will be unlike anything we've fought. All the Orcs and evil of Mordor will flood upon us."

He released her hands and held the side of her face with his hand. Her vision blurred as she held back tears.

She held his face in her hands and bent his head down, pressing her lips onto the top of his head. Her hand grabbed his and squeezed it.

"If you shall not return, then neither shall I." Elenya said, clenching her jaw.

His eyes narrowed. "Do not make this difficult. It's already difficult for the both of us."

"I will not sit here while the sound of your footsteps fade away as you march farther and farther to the Black Gate."

"What would you do?"

"I would travel by your side. Unafraid for I am most likely going to my death with the one whom I love."

"You would die with me?"

"I would never let you die without me by your side to hold you one final time."

Her grip on his hand tightened as a smile stretched upon his lips. They stared at each other for a moment until he motioned for her to follow him.

"Then, it is at the gates of Mordor that we spend our final moments." Legolas said, quietly.

"Together, we march," Elenya replied.

They exited the room with Elenya helping Legolas as his leg was still recovering. He turned to her and smiled a bit.

"It's not too late to change your mind," he said.

"I won't change my mind. What life would I have if you are not there?"

He stopped her and she grimaced. "I never realized how blessed I am. From this moment, I give you my heart, utterly and completely.

He held her face in his hands and brought her face to his. Their lips met as she placed her hands on his arms. After a moment, she pulled away and stared at his mouth.

"I dedicate myself to you. To love you and only you until death separates us." Elenya whispered.

He clutched her hand and shook his head. "Not even death will tear us apart. I dedicate myself to you. To love you and protect you. I swear it."

He pulled her into his arms and rested his head upon hers. She rested her cheek on his chest and closed her eyes. Despite all the evil and battles, she no longer felt exhausted or sore. She felt a new peace.

"We must join the others," Legolas spoke up.

She nodded and they held each other's hands, as they rushed through the hall to march to the Black Gate.


	13. Chapter 13

Aragorn readied his horse and led the army across the land, towards the Black Gate. Hurrying through the halls, Legolas and Elenya stopped as two young hobbits stood in front of them.

Pippin held up his chin with a large helmet on his head. "We're ready!"

"And, don't think a lecture will stop us," Merry said, raising an eyebrow.

Elenya shook her head and got on one knee to put her hand on Merry's shoulder. "We weren't going to give you one, young hobbits."

Suddenly, Pippin gave a small gasp as he looked behind Legolas. Elenya turned and saw Faramir bandaged and standing on his own. He kept his eyes on Elenya and bowed his head.

"I came to beg your forgiveness. I couldn't let you leave without doing so," he said, softly.

Legolas stared, confused. "Now, you must forgive me. Who are you?"

"I am Farami, son of Denethor," the young man replied.

Legolas raised his eyebrows and approaches Faramir, shaking his hand. "A pleasure. I've heard much of you, Faramir."

Faramir gave a nod and glanced at Elenya. "Friend of yours, I presume."

Elenya approached the two men and inhaled deeply. "Faramir, this is Legolas, son of Thrandiul. He is the prince of the Woodland Realm and..."

She took Legolas' hand and squeezed it. "..he is the only one who holds my heart."

Legolas chuckled. "Quite an introduction, Elenya. A pleasure again, sir Faramir. We must be off."

Without another glance, Elenya turned around and walked away from Faramir with Merry and Pippin behind them, their armor clanking.

Legolas eyed Elenya and saw her cold face. Faramir spoke again, his voice filling the hall.

"I wish you a safe return."

As they exited the castle and passed the white tree in the courtyard, Legolas couldn't help but ignore the confusion pulling at his thoughts.

"What did he want you to forgive him of?"

Elenya lowered her eyes but kept walking. Her eyes grew light blue like ice and her hands turned into fists. Legolas frowned and put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Elenya, what's going on? Do you not trust me?"

She turned her gaze from him and shook her head. "I do not doubt you."

"If you did not, you would tell me what's wrong."

The two elves argued as the two hobbits stood and watched, glancing at each other.

"What did he do that he requires your forgiveness?" Legolas asked.

Elenya turned her back to him and walked ahead. "We are wasting time."

Frustrated, Legolas grabbed her arm and forced her to face him. "If you loved me, you would tell me."

They held a long stare and Elenya pulled her arm back. "I will tell you, but you will wish I hadn't."

This fueled Legolas' frustration but he listened with open ears. Elenya chose her words carefully and sighed through her nose.

"He confessed that he loved me. It was after Pippin rescued him from the flames of death and he sought to win my heart," she said.

Legolas' face remained with no emotion but his chest tightened and he felt his face get warm.

"I refused him, of course. He's a good and noble man, but I do not feel the same way."

Legolas gazed out at Osgiliath as it had smoke coming from it. He said nothing for a moment.

"He had never heard of me. You never mentioned me nor made it clear that your heart was elsewhere," Legolas said, raising his voice.

"I was focused on the task at hand, Legolas! Did you think I should've worn a sign around my neck that said I had given my heart to you? Your face and love kept me going."

Legolas hesitated but snapped back. "I would never betray your love or trust. Never would I keep something from you."

Elenya felt her cheeks burn red as she glared at him. "Never? Then, why hasn't the name Tauriel come up?"

Merry and Pippin watched in silence and Legolas narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Yes, I have heard of her. How much you used to care and feel for her. You never once told me of her, did you? Is that not unfair?"

"She was someone from my past. I feel nothing more for her than the love of a dear friend."

Elenya pointed her finger at Legolas and raised an eyebrow. "Exactly. She was from your past. And you see her as nothing more than a friend?"

Rolling his eyes, Legolas nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying!"

"Then see Faramir and I the same way. He is my friend and one of the noblest men I've ever met in the race of Man. Yet, I would never accept his love when I already have yours," she said, gently taking his hand.

For a second, he wanted to pull his hand away, but he saw that she spoke truthfully. Pippin gave Merry a nudge and they both laughed. Legolas and Elenya blushed but kept holding hands. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"Well, if you're both done, shall we get a move on?" Pippin asked, walking past them.

Merry hurried after him. "To Mordor!"

Legolas looked at Elenya and shook his head. "Let us put all this behind us."

She tightened her grip on his hand and gave him a small smile. "To Mordor."


	14. Chapter 14

Mordor. The very place that gave birth to all kinds of evil. Aragorn rode ahead before the army before him and Legolas readied his bow. Elenya narrowed her eyes as the sun pierced them and kept her horse steady. Gimli was shouting swear words at the large gate, but she drowned any sounds out of her mind. Finally, the large gates opened wide. Legolas glanced at her and she at him.

They stared at each other for a moment, until she looked away to unsheathe her sword. Several orcs charged at them and the army gave a loud cry as they did the same. Elenya got off her horse and charged. Orcs, with their eyes filled with rage, came her way with axes and knives. She swung her sword and gave small grunts as she did. Legolas fired several arrows as he tried to keep up with Gimli's loud counting.

Elenya spotted Aragorn jabbed in the face by an Orc's elbow. Quickly, she took out a smaller knife from her belt and threw it into its face before it could strike again. There was hardly a time for a catch of breath. Everywhere she turned, a new Orc was coming her way or threatening one of the men around her. Suddenly, they saw a few large trolls approach the army and Legolas did his best to bring them down with his arrows.

Gimli swung his axe and shouted aloud. Elenya slipped on a fallen shield and landed on her back as an Orc raised its sword to end her. She gave it a sharp kick in its knee and chopped off its head with her sword. Suddenly, she saw Gimli being approached by an Orc from behind. She readied her sword to charge until an arrow pierced its shoulder and brought it down. She turned and saw Legolas giving her a small wink as he continued fighting.

Suddenly, Aragorn gave a loud grunt as he was knocked down by a troll. His sword was kicked aside and his lip was bleeding. Elenya shouted his name as she charged towards him. Quickly, she turned and heard Legolas cry out in pain. An orc had sliced at his arm and he stumbled down as he took a few punches. She thought quickly as she spotted an archer and pulled him aside, pointing her sword at the orc cornering Legolas. He aimed and fired, bring the orc down. She rushed to Aragorn until a large club slammed into her face. Everything went black for a second as she landed on her back.

Her hearing seemed to have been turned off as a large troll stood above her. She felt her face stinging from the strike and her eyes were heavy. Out of all the noise, she heard only one thing: Legolas. He gave a large cry as he jumped onto the troll, thrusting a sword into its back. So much rage. So much killing over a ring. A blasted ring. Before she closed her eyes, she made a silent prayer out to Frodo. To destroy the ring with great haste. Suddenly, her eyes closed and she felt a small peace.

Legolas overcame the troll after several minutes. When he brought it down, he glanced at Elenya as she was lying on the ground. He gritted his teeth and his aching legs ran over to her, firing arrows with every step. His feet were planted by her side as he shot down anything that came his way. Suddenly, he heard a screech as large eagles circled above them. His heart felt a small peace as he continued killing.

Aragorn stopped when he saw the large mountain explode and the Great Eye vanish into thin air. Cheers filled the air and he made eye contact with Gandalf. He was crying and his face was a bit dirty. Aragorn felt his legs give out, exhausted. The earth swallowed the remaining orcs and there was a brief silence. Legolas lowered his bow and rushed to Elenya's side. Her cheek was bruised and her mouth was covered in blood as she coughed.

"Hang on...hang on..."

He lifted her into his arms and stood up straight, scanning for Gandalf. Gimli stepped towards him and stopped when he saw Elenya in his arms. "Take her to Gandalf, lad! Quick, she can't have long."

Legolas looked but Gandalf was nowhere in sight. He felt his heart pounding and his legs aching, but kept looking. Suddenly, he felt his arms numb as he slipped and fell. He was exhausted and couldn't get up. His hand reached out and held onto Elenya's. Gimli got an idea and ran off, returning with Aragorn.

He bent down and pressed his fingers against Elenya's neck. His heart was heavy as he looked at Legolas. "You must prepare yourself, Legolas."

Legolas shook his head. "No...no, never!"

Aragorn closed his eyes and called upon Elrond. He held Elenya's wrist and muttered prayers in Elvish. Legolas slowly got up and crawled over to them. Gimli watched with a steady heart, ready for the worst. When Aragorn finished, he glanced at Legolas who had gone unconscious from exhaustion. Aragorn held Elenya's hand and gave it a kiss. Gimli gave a long sigh as the eagles flew down, flapping their thunderous wings.

 **X**

 **A/N: So, I realized I never updated/finished this in forever. Holy moly! I think I saw a few recent reviews, so thanks for those! I hope to update this story since some of my other ones aren't really being read at the moment. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
